Aiyone Poison
by Tea.T
Summary: Sesshomaru is poisoned and he comes to Inuyasha for help. Will he really help his brother, whom he secretly loves? A new beginning forms from old feelings. The end will have to bring something new. It's their love story. Yaoi. InuSess. SessInu.
1. Aiyone Poison

Ok, for all who wants to know what in the world 'aiyone' is, I made it up. I don't think it's an actual word in any language because I didn't look. It's my own word and my definition for it is: an extremely rare flower (I don't know how to tell you what it looks like, just imagine some pretty flower that must be pink.) that can be used to make a very unique kind of poison when nothing is added and it is just grinded into powder and is breathed upon. What does it do? You'll see.

Oh, and there is one more thing: Just pretend that Sesshomaru has both his arms. It's really hard to write something with only one. Plus, don't we all want him to have his arm back?

**Aiyone Poison**

Inuyasha walks alone in the forest of Kaede's village, waiting impatiently for Kagome to return even though the girl had only been gone for less than three hours. Inuyasha will just have to wait longer. And this wait will become even longer, Inuyasha whines, for there is nothing remotely interesting to do, it is boring and time drags when it is boring.

The silver-haired hanyou walks into a fairly large clearing. Just when he thinks nothing is going to happen today, he senses a presence that proves him wrong. Inuyasha had not sensed the form coming because it was moving too fast for the scent to come to him beforehand. Now the presence has stopped behind Inuyasha. The hanyou turns around swiftly and cautiously in his stance, ready if the form is going to attack.

Inuyasha is quite frankly shocked to see that the one behind him is none other than his older half-brother, Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growls lowly in shock and 'supposed' hatred.

"Inuyasha," the taller man says in a tone that Inuyasha thinks is oddly soft, not at all what he had expected, not at all what he thinks would ever come out of that mouth.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha hisses, not lowering or diminishing his harsh tone or his guard.

The demon lord takes a few steps closer to his younger brother. "Inuyasha," he says in that same kind of voice as the first. So soft and sweet?

As the older brother walks closer Inuyasha is taken aback at seeing something that shocked him. Sesshomaru looks surprisingly...dazed? He does not seem to emit his cold and indifferent attitude, nor show his usual emotionless face. Indeed his face shows some kind of emotion. His eyes seem to be almost half-lidded. He is walking a bit differently as well, but of course still with unmatchable grace. Inuyasha cannot decipher what exactly does Sesshomaru look like, but he cannot help but think that it is so pleasant and beautiful, that it is what he had always dreamed of seeing.

Indeed, Sesshomaru feels different, almost absentminded and he needs something, which is why he is here. Because something that happened just a few minutes ago, Sesshomaru had to come here, he had come looking for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha does not move but is ready if his brother tries to attack him. He is even more appalled when Sesshomaru suddenly picks up speed and lunges at him, but it is not quite an attack. Inuyasha found himself in an embrace by Sesshomaru.

"Un...Nani? What?" Inuyasha is shocked beyond reason as his brother wraps his powerful arms around him. Is this really Sesshomaru? His brother, who hates him beyond reason? No, it cannot be. Sesshomaru would never hug him even though Inuyasha had secretly fantasized about it.

Inuyasha's eyes widen even more when the silver-haired man nuzzles his face against the hanyou's neck. "Inuyasha," Inuyasha's ears twitches at hearing his older brother moan his name which stirs his blood as well.

Sesshomaru feels the need to nestle and bring himself as close to Inuyasha as possible, needing to feel the hanyou's warm body. Inuyasha's scent relieves the full-demon somewhat from his need, and the closeness is just as reassuring. Why does he feel this way? This light-headed feeling? Sesshomaru remembers; it is because of the poison. The poison is making him act this way, unable to control his emotions, his desires running loose, his common sense diminishing, his need becoming evident, taking over.

And worse of all, being near Inuyasha makes Sesshomaru feel relieved and the contact makes him feel good.

Inuyasha tenses up ten-fold when Sesshomaru begins to give his left cheek and neck soft butterfly kisses while continually snuggling himself against him.

The stunned demon pushes the other, who is trying to glue himself to his brother, away from him but not at all hard.

Surprises keep coming as Inuyasha sees his brother pout at him, the usual cold eyes now in plea. Inuyasha, in his whole entire life has not seen his elder brother pout or plead and has not even thought about it. And now there it is in front of him, a pouting and pleading Sesshomaru. The image is so impossible and so...adorable? Irresistible?

Inuyasha makes a difficult attempt to get himself in check. When he regains from a bit of the shocks he questions loudly like he usually does, "What the hell, Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru makes to encircle Inuyasha again. The hanyou is still perplexed with Sesshomaru's tone. When the elder man says his name like that, it is beautiful, so enchanting, and so seductive.

Inuyasha tries not to return Sesshomaru's embrace when his brother's slender arms once again wraps around him. It is also difficult for the hanyou to not gasp when the youkai licks his cheek tenderly.

It takes some strength for Inuyasha to push his half-brother away again. "Stop it! What the hell to you think you're doing!" However, secretly he wishes for Sesshomaru to just continue, hold him again tight and not let go.

Sesshomaru pleas with his eyes again. Since when does Sesshomaru act this way? And why? Then he attempts to bring Inuyasha back into his arms, his whole body already spreading with need that is brought out by the poison.

Inuyasha backs away, taking a few steps back. If he was fighting Sesshomaru, he would never step back, but evidently he is not. Inuyasha curses himself for lacking enough willpower and strength.

Sesshomaru only persists on making himself connect with the hanyou, moving forward in a dreamily way, his eyes still not fully opened. "Inuyasha..." he says again.

God, why won't he say something else! What was wrong with him? Something was definitely wrong, Inuyasha knows for a fact.

The youkai keeps moving forward while the hanyou backs himself even more until Inuyasha finally had enough of backing away. Why should he back away? He is not afraid of that demon. Frustration and anger flows into Inuyasha's mind and he shouts, "Stop this! What in bloody hell! Sessho..."

He didn't get to finish his statement. His older brother plunges himself forward, catching Inuyasha's lips into a kiss. Sesshomaru feels even more relieved to feel the slightly wet lips of his brother on his. The demon lord's senses takes over completely as he kisses his brother, pleadingly.

Inuyasha, as surprised as he is, notes that Sesshomaru's lips are warm unlike what he had thought it would be, and that his kiss was gentle like what he and Kagome had shared. But unlike that, his brother's kiss brought out more emotion in him and he wants to return the kiss almost immediately with his undying need.

All is forgotten while Inuyasha gradually returns his brother's most affectionate kiss, wrapping his own arms around the older man's waist and daring to touch his soft, silky white hair. Inuyasha's ears flattens in pleasure as one Sesshomaru's slender, but dangerous claw moves to touch the back of his neck and the other reaches to touch the hanyou's now blush cheek.

Sesshomaru moans in the kiss when Inuyasha starts to venture upon the small of his back and his almost feminine waist.

Inuyasha shivers at the arousing feeling he receives by touching his brother's body. He dares to lick the other's lips with his tongue, not begging for an entrance to the other's mouth, only wanting to move his tongue across those soft lips. But surprisingly Sesshomaru opens his mouth for him, and Inuyasha accepts this as an invitation. Their tongues meet gently and they, for once in their life, do not fight. Their tongues wrap itself with the other and explore the other's warm cave.

But when the need for air threatens too much, they part slowly and their eyes start to open slowly as well. Upon seeing his older brother's face, Inuyasha could not help but think how beautiful, how lovely, and how effeminate Sesshomaru looks right now.

He continues to stare into his brother's beautiful amber eyes, not fully realizing that one of his hands had made its way to touch the other's cheek.

But all this is broken by a despicable laughter. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look towards the one who so disgustingly disturbed their moment.

"Haha," Kagura laughs with her fan half covering her mouth, her eyes with amusement. "I can't believe it!" She muses in her high voice again. She seems to be glowing with pure delight.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha growls as lowly as he can. After kissing his brother, he still hasn't quite gotten his breath yet.

"Oh God, this is priceless," Kagura responds. "I would have never guessed."

"Kagura, what do you mean and what is wrong with Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha asks gravely.

Kagura giggles or what seems like a giggle. "Inuyasha, are you familiar with aiyone poison?"

Inuyasha's eyes widen. "What?" he hisses. Then he tears his eyes away from Kagura for just a second to look at his clinging brother, and then back at Naraku's incarnation. Poison? Sesshomaru's been poisoned?

"Aiyone, Inuyasha," Kagura says, "Surely you have heard of it?"

Aiyone? That does sound familiar but Inuyasha has no apparent idea of what it really is and what it does. Aiyone, he has heard of it somewhere. It sounds very, very unique but he can vaguely remember why.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru purrs, bringing himself back into the other's arms and nuzzling his nose against Inuyasha's white bangs. He is clearly ignoring Kagura as if he doesn't realize she is still there. All he knows of is his need to satisfy his growing desire.

Suddenly, Inuyasha knows. He understands.

"Kagura! Cure it!" Inuyasha commands in a severe tone.

Kagura laughs. "Cure it? Inuyasha, are you sure you know what it is? I don't think I can cure it," then she thinks about her last sentence and smiles. "Well, that's not completely true, I can cure it but I will not, I positively will not. Plus, it seems like out of all the people in the world Sesshomaru could have gone to, he came to you. What a surprise! I would have thought that the last person he would go to is you. Guess there is some brotherly love, ne? Inuyasha?"

The hanyou listens and feels about to claw her. Kagura is just as loathsome as Naraku, her creator. "There must be an antidote," Inuyasha so hopefully states.

Kagura again laughs at the hanyou's stupidity. "Inuyasha, there is no item antidote if that is what you are looking for. I can't believe how much fun this is," Kagura marvels. "I stumbled upon the aiyone flower just yesterday. Kanna made it into a powder. Naraku wanted to use it, see if it would do what it is supposed to do. You know, an experiment, a little amusement? Well, Sesshomaru came in at just the right time. He is a powerful demon, but no being alive escapes this poison. And do you know what it does, Inuyasha? Do you know the consequence of it if not satisfied, or otherwise called cured?" She doesn't let Inuyasha answer, but however Inuyasha doesn't know anyway. "Death, Inuyasha. It is death. The blood of the being would literally become so hot with unfulfilled desire and eventually 'dry' killing the circulation and thus taking life. But if you ask me, it is a useless poison for it can really be cured so easily. There is no need for a remedy. All that is needed is exercised pleasure. So, you see, Inuyasha, I have no antidote. And since he came to you, you are his cure. He chose you to be." Kagura ends this with another laugh.

Inuyasha finds himself dumb-founded being told all this unknown information. Is he really going to believe what Kagura says? She could sure enough be lying about it. Sesshomaru wouldn't die, would he? But in the back of his mind, he knows that what Kagura said about the aiyone is true, he remember hearing about it from other demons. So what is he going to do?

"Inuyasha..." again Sesshomaru sighs while clinging closer to his younger brother, pleadingly and quivering with need. The older demon begins to give the younger demon's neck light kisses.

Inuyasha takes a second to look at his older brother and then back at Kagura. "Damn you!"

Kagura is enjoying herself. "Sesshomaru sure looks eager, don't you think? Actually, I really don't understand why he would choose you, a male and his brother." Kagura laughs again. "Interesting," she says to herself. "Simply amusing, Naraku would love to hear of this."

She turns and makes as if to leave.

Inuyasha stops her. "Kagura!" he exclaims with pure hatred.

Kagura shifts her head around. At this time, Sesshomaru whimpers Inuyasha's name again, trying to bring Inuyasha's attention back to him and letting his lips touch the hanyou's exposed neck and lower cheek.

Kagura grins evilly. "I suggest you do something, Inuyasha." With that she leaves, taking her feather out of her hair and letting it expand before climbing into it. She flies high and then away from Inuyasha's view.

The hanyou is again caught in his older brother's arms. Sesshomaru does not stop his kisses that feel like fire each time his lips touch Inuyasha's skin. "Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru breaths.

Inuyasha finds it incredibly hard to tear Sesshomaru's arms away from him even though Sesshomaru was not holding on to him nearly as tight. "Sesshomaru, what do you want me to do?" What should Inuyasha do? Why had his brother even come to him in the first place? Did he really expect him for help?

Sesshomaru breaks Inuyasha's hold against him easily and places one hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and the other carefully caressing the hanyou's strong neck. And he whispers into Inuyasha's furry ears, "Whatever you like, my brother."

God, hearing that is just so incredible and doing that would be even better. Inuyasha could feel his blood rush and his body shivers for a second.

Sesshomaru seems as if he can't take a second away from touching his brother. His tongue stretches out to lick at Inuyasha's left ear, and then he starts to bite at it with his lips not his teeth, feeling the softness of the fur on his lips.

Inuyasha closes his eyes to feel the intense sensation his brother is giving him. Secretly, he wants to pounce on his brother right now and here. But he restrains himself. Would he really do that? He had thought about it for sure, fantasizing about his older brother and him getting closer and closer in souls. But he couldn't, could he? Not in real life. And Kagome, what about her? Inuyasha curses himself that he had never thought of Kagome in the way he thought about his older brother. He never told anyone that it was never Kagome or Kikyo he saw in his dreams, but Sesshomaru, his half-brother. When he was younger, Inuyasha had always admired his older brother. And he had wanted to be closer to him, but that never happened because Sesshomaru despised him, despised all that he was and is.

And now with Sesshomaru acting the way he is, it is oh so unbearable. Inuyasha tries with all his strength to remain calm and do nothing but clearly he has failed. Inuyasha's tongue is now inside of Sesshomaru's hot mouth, claiming every area it touches. Inuyasha doesn't remember reaching up to his brother's neck and pulling him roughly down to meet his lips, but evidently he had done just that.

The half-demon remains mindless as he lunges his tongue against his brother's receiving irresistible moans and sighs from the youkai.

It is not until Sesshomaru begins to tug at Inuyasha's shirt that Inuyasha pulls away. If not for that unexpected move, he would have never wanted the kiss to stop.

The silver-haired youkai pouts. Once again it tugs at Inuyasha's heart. What was Sesshomaru trying to do? Kill him? That face of his is simply the most tempting thing Inuyasha could ever imagine.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha says, wanting some kind of explanation, anything.

But his elder brother does not say a thing. Instead he takes a few steps back, but his eyes never leaves Inuyasha's own amber ones. Sesshomaru's lips curve just slightly at the edge, barely seeable in just a yard's distance. One of his hands comes up to his armor and he removes it, just dropping it onto the ground. And Sesshomaru's unidentified fluff falls to the ground as well. Inuyasha reflects that it is strange to see his brother without that fluff and armor. Next to go is Sesshomaru's top haori. Sesshomaru strips it from him with ease, but Inuyasha finds it difficult to breathe. The elder brother's built chest is revealed. Inuyasha could see magenta marks just like the ones on his brother's flawless face slightly above Sesshomaru's wrists. The hanyou scans over Sesshomaru's well-toned chest. He had imagined his brother but he had not actually seen his brother half naked. Inuyasha watches ever so intently as his brother's hands lowers to his yellow, blue-patterned sash. He doesn't tease and just unties it. Inuyasha is unable to tear his eyes away as Sesshomaru let's his sash, his hakama, everything fall to the ground, kicking his shoes away as well. Instantly, Inuyasha senses himself become harder inside his own confined hakama.

God, Sesshomaru looks heavenly. His skin is pale like just fallen snow with only a pair of magenta marks on his waist and his calves befalling the unblemished skin. His tall, slender form is something Inuyasha cannot imagine, and he doubt anyone could without seeing its beauty. The hanyou blushes when he sees his brother's erection and tries to peel his eyes from that area. Instead, he looks up at Sesshomaru's handsome face, his features ever so overwhelming.

And when Sesshomaru starts to walk forward, all the half-demon could do is stare, simply stunned by the sight of the other's gorgeous body. "Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru says dreamily again. Ah, Inuyasha gasps. Will he not stop that? It's making him feel so weak. Hearing his name from that man's mouth is hard enough but with that tone? Inuyasha could die or pass out right now and here.

Sesshomaru's now naked body presses against Inuyasha generously. Inuyasha moans at feeling that body, that body in which he had imagined naked in his fantasies before, that body in which he longs for, press against his own but clothed body. When Sesshomaru brings his lips down to Inuyasha's again, he seizes them hungrily, pressing hard. The older brother returns the kiss with his own fierce. Inuyasha wraps his hands around Sesshomaru's waist again. And when he feels the bare flesh, he almost dug his claws into it, wanting to hear what the other's reaction would be.

The demon lord gasps in the kiss when Inuyasha proceeds to grab his ass.

Damn, Sesshomaru has a tight ass, Inuyasha notes mentally as he squeezes it, making the other gasp again in their longing kiss.

When a finger finds its way between Sesshomaru's butt cheeks and plunges into the entrance, he growls making his brother move the finger even deeper inside. Sesshomaru arches at the discomfort but pleasure Inuyasha gives him while he intrudes inside him. He splits himself further to let Inuyasha proceed and lowering himself as well. When Inuyasha hits a spot where it increased Sesshomaru's pain but equally the pleasure, Sesshomaru growls and breaks the kiss, arching his head away from the other.

Immediately, Inuyasha takes his finger out, hoping that he didn't hurt his brother. Worriedly, Inuyasha asks his brother, "Did it hurt? I'm sorry." He says this with utmost sincerity that is rare and queer coming from Inuyasha's usual blunt and arrogant personality.

Sesshomaru looks up, internally disappointed that Inuyasha had stopped because the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure he received. "No, you little baka," Sesshomaru says softly, something that is also rare from Lord Sesshomaru but what can't the poison make him do? "It doesn't hurt half as much as how good it feels."

Mentally, Inuyasha sighs in relief. No matter what he does not want to hurt his brother, because if he did somehow it would backfire and hurt him. He had experience that when he used the wind scar on his elder brother and saw that he was bleeding. It hurt Inuyasha more than he could ever imagine something would. Causing pain to Sesshomaru only seems to break Inuyasha's fragile heart.

"Shall I continue, Big Brother?" Inuyasha asks for approval before he dares to do anything else.

Sesshomaru nods pleadingly with desire. Seeing that his brother wants to go on, Inuyasha obeys, again intruding inside Sesshomaru's warm flesh. It doesn't give only Sesshomaru pleasure but Inuyasha as well in feeling within his much longed-for brother, where no one had, and hearing his brother's sighs of content.

Inuyasha's lips clashes with Sesshomaru's again, their tongues in a dance of ecstasy. Sesshomaru's lust becomes stronger as the kiss prolongs and Inuyasha keeps fingering that spot he found. His body loses all senses but the feeling of need. He needs, he wants; this is all that is what he entirely feels now. All he is thinking about is his unfulfilled desires. Any other emotion is stirred away from him, making that lust grow in all its' place. Sesshomaru never thought it possible that a mere flower is capable of doing such a thing to him. The aiyone made him forget, at least for now, everything else that doesn't matter. Nothing else matters but what he needs right now. Nothing, not his status, his lands, his swords, nothing, and dare I say not even Rin matters; not right now. This endless feeling of need, his body feels is enough to make him do anything. It's so strong. Sesshomaru needs, one of the things he counts as a weakness, but he needs now.

One of his claws comes up to undo Inuyasha's haori top. He claws at it with hunger now evident in his kiss.

Inuyasha becomes aware and couldn't bring himself to continue. He breaks the kiss regretfully, takes his finger out, and steps back. He cannot. He wants to, but he cannot. Kagome, what about her? What will happen if he makes this mistake? And what if this is a trick? What if Sesshomaru and Kagura teamed up to kill him? What if they are? What if this is an act to get his guard down? Would Sesshomaru do that? What if Sesshomaru knows of his disgustingly undying love for him and is trying to kill him now?

Questions swirls around in Inuyasha's head that he doesn't notice Sesshomaru's needy pout that surely wouldn't lie. Sesshomaru moves forward, disappointed that the pleasure left him, and his desires come back painfully. But Inuyasha backs, still rendering about his 'what ifs'.

Sesshomaru becomes uncomfortably hot, his skin burning and his arousal hard and painful, needing to be touched upon, needing for the pleasure to return to his body. And his brother is not cooperating, not giving him the attention in which he so needs. He needs Inuyasha to touch him, kiss him, stroke his growing erection, fill him, make him cum over and over, or else...or else he might die right at this exact spot, on this exact moment.

The lust grows too strong for Sesshomaru to ignore. He drops down to the ground with a growl and immediately proceeds to stroke himself. He moans out loud as he strokes himself harder, finally releasing himself of the much needed attentions.

Inuyasha watches with eyes so wide that it begins to hurt. Never had he thought he would see his brother masturbate in front of him. Damn, it is arousing. He could feel his erection grow painfully inside the confines his swelling pants. God, he wishes that it isn't that noticeable. Inuyasha sweats just watching his brother work.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes are clouded. His upper body rests upon his left arm, while he thrusts into his other hand. Inuyasha can see the muscles of Sesshomaru's entire body flex as the sitting white-haired man moves faster and fiercer, trying to relieve himself. Both Inuyasha's hands turns into fists as he tries so very hard to restrain himself.

Man, either he looks away, walks away, blinds himself, or Inuyasha will not be able to take this.

When Sesshomaru moans, "Inuyasha..." that is when Inuyasha realizes that there is no possible way that he can resist a second longer. God damn, if only Sesshomaru knows how much Inuyasha wants him. He pounces on top of Sesshomaru and claims the youkai's almost dry lips from moaning hungrily.

Mentally, Inuyasha says to himself that if Sesshomaru is trying to kill him then this would be the way he would choose to die, most definitely he would prefer to die in his brother's arms than die any other way. Just like this, kissing him and caressing his long, beautiful hair, he wouldn't regret if Sesshomaru suddenly strikes a claw through his chest. No, he would not regret if he dies in this heaven.

Thus, it is when Sesshomaru slips a hand into his haori that Inuyasha begins to feel scared but he doesn't stop his kiss between his brother. Nor does Inuyasha protest when Sesshomaru pulls it off, leaving his whole upper body bare for his brother to touch and feel as he pleases.

Inuyasha begins to feel as if he could give himself away in those strong, powerful arms of Sesshomaru's. There is nothing he wants more. His brother, he would do anything for his brother. Inuyasha knows that he feels this way and it scares him that even though he knows that Sesshomaru might, just might hurt him, he would still do anything for him. If Sesshomaru knows this, Inuyasha isn't sure what the older man would do. But if Sesshomaru asks him to die, he would, Inuyasha is sure that he would. (That is if Sesshomaru is serious.)

As his hands so skillfully caresses the body in front of him and Inuyasha plasters him on the soft grass, ravishing the insides of his mouth, Sesshomaru finds it harder and harder to resist the lust the poison has brought out. All he wants now is for Inuyasha to take him or the other way around; it doesn't matter, not when the poison is working its way to burn away at his heart and blood.

As Inuyasha deepens the kiss one of Sesshomaru's hands trails its way down to the sash of Inuyasha's red hakama, wanting to rip it off. But just as Inuyasha feels the hand, the hanyou breaks the kiss and sits up immediately, feeling questions coming back to his head that makes Inuyasha undoubtedly uncomfortable. "Sesshomaru...I..." is all Inuyasha manages to say, feeling trapped and not knowing what he really wants to do.

Yes, Inuyasha undeniably wants Sesshomaru. Ever since he was old enough it was all he could think about. Heck, Inuyasha used to spend hours to himself, dreaming, imagining about his angelic half-brother. He still does.

Sesshomaru notices the distressed expression on Inuyasha face which Inuyasha had no idea is even there, and he feels so displeased with it. To Sesshomaru it seems that Inuyasha doesn't want to help him in his 'sex poisoned' state. And do you know what? Lord Sesshomaru does not like how hesitant his brother is acting. He needs it now.

The moment Sesshomaru found out that he had been poisoned and would be needing some 'help' he thought of Inuyasha. There was no one he'd rather go to. Sesshomaru didn't even think right, for once, that Inuyasha may not accept him because the poison had already troubled his mind. The only thing that was on his mind was that he needed to find Inuyasha and he needed his brother. Ultimately, there was no one else in his mind. Inuyasha, he didn't want to be in any intimate intercourse with anyone other than his brother. That was what he thought, that was what his heart undeniably told him. Any other person would feel wrong, only Inuyasha. But if Inuyasha so inconsiderably rejects this...his feelings...then...

"Leave then," Lord Sesshomaru does not need someone's pity.

His brother's voice interrupts Inuyasha's thinking, and he now looked at his slightly agitatedly and displeased looking big brother.

"I am not forcing you. I can very well please myself until it is gone or...," Sesshomaru is hesitant, looking a bit disappointed and depressed like the way a girl looks when she tells the boy of her dreams that she loves him but he rejects her telling her that he likes someone else. "Or I can just find another demon to..."

Like an arrow, Sesshomaru's words hit straight into Inuyasha's heart, and he snaps, "You won't dare!" An intense sense of possessiveness and pride comes over the cute hanyou. Sesshomaru is his brother, his, his, his, and... "I will not let the hand's of another male or female touch you." Inuyasha can hardly believe he said that.

Sesshomaru looks away, feeling oddly embarrassed. "Inuyasha, you can't say that. I'm not yours to order."

"Yes, I can and I'll say it again," the hanyou says arrogantly, "I will not let anyone else touch you."

Feeling unusually uncomfortable at his brother's statement and a sense of lost pride, Sesshomaru growls low, at the moment forgetting his lust. "Inuyasha, baka, what makes you think you can accomplish that?"

Inuyasha doesn't answer. Instead he claims his brother's lips quickly, kissing the silver-haired youkai with a new-found declaration. Sesshomaru neither complies nor protests. When Inuyasha breaks the kiss, he declares in front of Sesshomaru's face, his breathing a little hoarse, "Mine." Inuyasha left out the words, 'you are' because it was already hard to say just that one word.

Getting a bit pissed and angry at being claimed that way, Sesshomaru's voice rises. "Inuyasha! You can't...!"

"Just like I belong to you," Inuyasha states honestly with a burning blush across his slightly tanner face.

And for the first time, confusion is evident on Sesshomaru's beautiful pale face. He looks into his half-brother's eyes with curiosity, expecting an explanation.

God! Today's just full of surprises for both brothers. For the first time in Inuyasha's life he has the courage to lean forward and hug his god-damn-gorgeous older brother. It may not seem much to anyone else but for Inuyasha it is pure bliss to open his arms and be accepted by his brother, other than feeling rejected like he always used to feel around Sesshomaru. "I have always wanted to belong to you, Big Brother," Inuyasha whispers softly in Sesshomaru's elf-like ears. "And I do now." Inuyasha comes away from the warm and chaste hug.

It's amazing how attractive Inuyasha's voice is when he isn't using it to curse people. Sesshomaru feels the lust coming back. "Kiss me," Sesshomaru says almost breathlessly.

Inuyasha complies happily, himself eager to be touched. He licks at Sesshomaru's lips, wanting entrance to his brother's hot mouth. Their tongues meet and they do not fight, but waltz in bliss. Neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha wants to be violent to the other. For once, for at least this day, they will not hurt each other they will not harm each other in any way. Right now, they can let their feelings be known.

Returning back to his lust-filled state, Sesshomaru really has trouble controlling his actions. One of his hands, once again, creeps down to Inuyasha's sash, wanting to undo it. But when he realizes what he is currently doing, he stops, almost frozen, even his tongue, a little...dare I say...afraid and expecting that Inuyasha would react as he did last time.

Inuyasha takes a few second to understand what the cause for his brother's hesitation was. He only feels more dominant because of the situation. With his own hands he takes Sesshomaru's and guides them to the knot that holds his hakama together. Sesshomaru's incredulous face makes Inuyasha smirk, which the elder brother fails to notice for his attention is caught in Inuyasha's slightly smaller but tender hands enveloping his own and moving them to undo Inuyasha's sash.

Once the knot is undone, Inuyasha's comforting hands leave Sesshomaru's. "Big Brother, take it off. It's been bothering me for some time now," Inuyasha says seductively, positioning straighter for the other man to slide his pants off.

Hearing Inuyasha's reassurance Sesshomaru is not hesitant anymore as he pulls his little brother's pants down and leaves Inuyasha to kick it off to the side.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes widen for a second when he sees Inuyasha's bulging erection. "Hm, Inuyasha, you're hard today," Sesshomaru declares teasingly.

Inuyasha leans forward, ready to capture his brother's mouth because no matter how many times he still wants to taste his older brother's spicy and bittersweet flavor. Inuyasha says honestly, "I'm always like this around you, you just don't notice," before shushing Sesshomaru with a passionate bruising kiss and crashing to the grass again.

Inuyasha breaks the kiss with something in his mind. He almost grins physically at Sesshomaru's facial expression to when he places two fingers in his mouth licking and wetting them. Sesshomaru's moan is even more satisfying when he places a slick finger in the youkai's entrance.

The feeling of pleasure finally relieves some of the intense heat of Sesshomaru's body.

There is a louder moan as Inuyasha works another finger into the hot, tight entrance. Sesshomaru grips onto Inuyasha's shoulders. The noises coming out of his brother's mouth makes Inuyasha weaker. He leans in to kiss his older brother, then trailing that kiss to the neck, causing Sesshomaru to shift his head to allow him.

While fingering at Sesshomaru's entrance, Inuyasha gently licks at his brother's neck and collar bone with occasional light kisses, which brings moans and mews from his older brother's mouth Inuyasha also grabs at Sesshomaru's arousal, stroking it. And all this contributes painfully to Inuyasha's own unattended member.

Sesshomaru feels pleasure come all over his body from bottom up as Inuyasha gives him the attention he so craves. He is about ready to have Inuyasha go faster when the fingers are removed. For a second, Sesshomaru feels empty and displeased before Inuyasha's cock is inside him with a thrust, causing him to throw his head back in a new found feeling of ecstasy with a side-pinch of pain that only contributes to overriding pleasure.

Inuyasha growls as he draws himself deeper into Sesshomaru's tight entrance, feeling release at the hot flesh surrounding his cock. Sesshomaru moans, encircling Inuyasha's neck, pulling his little brother forward and closer to him.

The aura and air around both of them are fierce and hot. Inuyasha lets his brother get used to the position before moving slowly. Sesshomaru grips tighter as he feels Inuyasha's tender movements. It feels good, so very good, but knowing his little brother, Sesshomaru knows he could do better.

"Inuyasha, you're not that weak are you?" Sesshomaru taunts in a breathless tone, his body needing more than Inuyasha's loving motions.

Inuyasha feels uncertain. "But I don't want to hurt you," he says from the bottom of his heart.

"If you love me, show me," Sesshomaru growls.

"I do, Sesshomaru, I do," Inuyasha moans in Sesshomaru's ear.

But still his thrusts seem less than what Sesshomaru wants, needs. He thrusts upward, shocking the hanyou. "Harder!" Sesshomaru commands. "You want to love me, love me harder!"

Inuyasha's heart beats furiously, and he takes Sesshomaru's hips to pound harder into his brother's lithe form. The demon lord sighs loudly, finally receiving the intense pleasure Inuyasha's violence brings. Sesshomaru doesn't let his grip on Inuyasha loosen as he thrusts upward again, telling Inuyasha that he can take more. And happily, Inuyasha unsheathes himself and then rams back in. Sesshomaru moans and holds tighter onto Inuyasha, feeling his little brother's breath on his neck.

As Sesshomaru persists on Inuyasha going harder and faster, the hanyou looses himself and pounds mercilessly into his brother. It doesn't take long for the brothers to develop a fluid, fast, and fierce rhythm, thrusting upward and pounding down.

Inuyasha's growls fill Sesshomaru's ears and in return Sesshomaru's moans entice Inuyasha's senses. Every little thought is taken from their minds. All, everything is nothing as they move together, bringing each other closer and closer to heaven.

More, they're muscles tense as they feel they are going over the edge. Sesshomaru digs his nails into Inuyasha's back, drawing blood but nothing serious. "Big Brother," Inuyasha groans, feeling weaker but pushes himself to thrust even harder.

Sesshomaru growls, he comes all over his and his brother's stomach just a second after Inuyasha, his little brother's liquids spurts inside him. Sesshomaru is in paradise as his body receives the pleasure brought by the orgasm, finally the burning subsides but it is not completely gone.

There comes another growl from Sesshomaru's lips as Inuyasha unexpectedly moves his head down from Sesshomaru's neck and draws his fangs into the youkai's collar bone.

"Ahh...Inuyasha...what are you?" Sesshomaru questions as he feels the sharp fangs pierce the sensitive skin of that particular area, blood dripping from the cut. It makes Sesshomaru shiver as Inuyasha laps the blood clean until it clots.

Moving away, Inuyasha reaches up to touch the mark he made on his older brother. Sesshomaru looks surprised as he realizes just what his little bastard brother did. "Mine," Sesshomaru hears his brother say, more confidently than last time.

With a low growl Sesshomaru lunges forward, bringing Inuyasha to lie on the grass below him. The older brother makes himself comfortable in between the younger one's legs as he says teasingly, "Like you belong to me, hn?" At the last of Sesshomaru's statement, a loud moan comes from Inuyasha's lips as his whole entire form shivers with pain but fulfillment from Sesshomaru's thrust into his never been touched entrance.

Sesshomaru leans forward quickly to Inuyasha's collar bone and just as the little one had done to him, he digs his fangs into the flesh, releasing blood. "Sesshomaru," the youkai hears his writhing brother sigh.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asks playfully as he finishes clotting the cut. He relishes the taste inside his mouth.

"Kiss me," Inuyasha says pleadingly. Sesshomaru can only do as asked, his head becoming light and he is overcome with heat again wanting release. Once he breaks away from the kiss, Sesshomaru starts to move inside the half-demon, a little cautious because he knows Inuyasha is as new as he was. It's hard though when Inuyasha's inner muscles encircle tighter around his cock and he is urged to thrust into his little brother.

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru tells his tense brother.

Inuyasha looks up uncertainly. "But..." He seems quite scared, though Sesshomaru wonders why he should be since he was the one who took him first.

One of Sesshomaru's hands comes forward to lift slightly at Inuyasha chin. "You've always wanted to belong to me, ne?"

A fiery blush comes over Inuyasha's face, which Sesshomaru would never say it's cute in front of his brother's face. "Why are you repeating what I said?" Inuyasha asks quietly, almost shy.

Sesshomaru can't help but grin. "Because you do, don't you?"

Inuyasha nods dumbly, mesmerized by his elder brother's beautiful piercing golden eyes. "Hai," Inuyasha breathes softly.

Sesshomaru starts to move inside the hanyou comfortably. Inuyasha reaches down to the ground and grips the grass in a hiss. Sesshomaru smirks, "You're so responsive, Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha feels oddly hot and in need for his brother to move. "Auh, now, move now, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha says breathlessly.

"And so impatient," Sesshomaru states before he grants his little brother's wish, pushing his large cock deeper inside Inuyasha's entrance with a quick motion, causing the hanyou to arch his back.

Moving inside Inuyasha's entrance is quite easier because his cock is already coated with cum, so Sesshomaru doesn't waste his time to unsheathe himself fully and then pound back in. Can't blame him for being eager because he is still in heat from the poison.

Inuyasha moans deeply and grabs his brother down to him. Sesshomaru takes this as an invitation inside Inuyasha's mouth and ravages his brother's mouth, making Inuyasha gasp in the kiss.

Sesshomaru doesn't stop his thrusts as he intrudes his brother's hot mouth. But when they both need air, which isn't long this time because both need strength for them to continue thrusting into each other, they break the kiss. Inuyasha brings Sesshomaru closer to him that they are chest to chest. Sesshomaru rests his head on the curve of Inuyasha's neck, both his hands grasping his brother's hips to help their movements. Sesshomaru kisses Inuyasha's neck lightly.

Inuyasha had not felt better than what Sesshomaru is doing to him. A small thought came into his mind that he didn't mind being the bottom one; it is actually more enjoyable, receiving every thrust brought by his brother and shivers coming up. It feels better than being the one giving, Inuyasha says mentally to himself.

His own grunts, Inuyasha's enticing inner muscles, and his little brother's moans bring Sesshomaru closer to a climax. He grabs tightly at Inuyasha's hips and thrusts harder, reaching deeper and making Inuyasha gasp for breath.

The demon lord does it again, newly form sweat covering his body. He is determined to make him and his brother cum as he quickens his pace and plunges deeper into the tense body below him. And it doesn't fail to bring them to oblivion as Inuyasha comes between their bodies with a whimper of the other's name. Then with another thrust Sesshomaru comes inside his brother. He gasps in release and doesn't move until the feeling of heaven leaves. But once it does, Sesshomaru is again overcome with heat and is instantly ready to do it again. The poison has not completely left him. He still needs more.

The demon rests both of his hands on the grass on either side of Inuyasha's head, so that he can look at his half-brother face to face. "Again," he says, making Inuyasha's eyes widen with what seems like horror and his facial expression incredulous.

"But...we just," Inuyasha says still breathless and unbelieving that coming twice didn't faze the other demon at all.

"Not enough, Inuyasha," the hanyou finds Sesshomaru's look to be so sultry and seductive.

"We'll see," Inuyasha taunts as he flips the other over so that he is once again on top. "I'll be more than enough for you, Big Brother," Inuyasha says with an equally sultry grin to Sesshomaru's smile of satisfaction.

"Are you sure, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asks teasingly.

Inuyasha smirks, his lips coming closer to his brother's. "If not me, then who else would be?"

Sesshomaru grins at his seemingly-clever little brother. The youkai looks away and seems to stare into nothing. "Naraku," is heard from his lips softly. (Sorry, I just had the urge to do that.)

"WHAT!" Inuyasha's mind explodes at Sesshomaru's unexpected calling to the devil himself. "What the hell? What did you say Naraku for!"

Sesshomaru looks at his brother's face, surely it shows more emotion than anything—anger, hatred, jealousy, wounded, surprised, disappointed, but even still his the most evident emotion might as well be love.

"Really, Inuyasha, you get worked up too easily," Sesshomaru says, "Like I'd let Naraku get within a feet close to me." The older brother smirks when Inuyasha realizes that he had just been worked up over nothing.

"Don't do that!" Inuyasha gets raged up. "You know I..." Inuyasha stops and looks away from Sesshomaru's piercing eyes, unable to finish what is on his mind. 'You know I love you.'

"I know what?" Sesshomaru asks tauntingly. He takes Inuyasha's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "What?" the demon lord urges, him full of amusement.

"That..." Inuyasha cannot bring himself to say it, not if Sesshomaru doesn't see it that way. What if Sesshomaru doesn't? What if after this Sesshomaru will just go back to hating him?

"That you get jealous so easily?" Sesshomaru suggests for his brother.

Inuyasha looks at his brother a bit surprised. It is true that he gets jealous easily especially over him, his brother. But is that all Sesshomaru knows? Yet, knowing Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is almost positive that Sesshomaru knows what is exactly on his mind. After all, he is sure that no one knows him better than his brother even though they fight most of the time, they know each other. It's more than one can say for Inuyasha and Kagome. Although Inuyasha likes Kagome, he still loves his brother. He stays with Kagome to try to deny himself. He knows that it's wrong but somehow he can't help it. He doesn't want to feel alone. Without Kagome and his friends, Inuyasha would undoubtedly feel alone, and that is exactly what he is afraid of.

"Thinking of your wench?" Sesshomaru questions, reading Inuyasha's mind.

Inuyasha stares at his brother, thinking that Sesshomaru's tone sounded unreasonably harsh. "I..." is all Inuyasha can muster.

Sesshomaru points a slender finger at the mark he made on Inuyasha's left collar bone. "Just remember this," he says to his little brother who looks down at his mark given to him by his older brother.

'It means I belong to you.' Inuyasha nods with a smile. "I will," Inuyasha leans down and fingers with the mark he made on his brother, "And you'll remember what I gave you."

"Hn," Sesshomaru smirks while Inuyasha has already begun to play with the mark with his tongue. Suddenly, Sesshomaru growls, feeling the forgotten aiyone heat come over him again. "Inuyasha, again," he says while feeling his younger brother's kisses trail down to his chest. When Inuyasha lingers on his nipple, Sesshomaru whines again, "Inuyasha..."

"Now, who is impatient?" Inuyasha taunts, loving the dominant side.

"I'm still poisoned, you baka," Sesshomaru states, his voice sounding really impatient indeed.

"Really, Sesshomaru, you need to be a little nicer," Inuyasha says blowing at Sesshomaru's other nipple.

Sesshomaru grips Inuyasha's hair. He moves himself forward to place his mouth near Inuyasha's furry ear. "Please," he moans in that ear and then drops his head back down on the grass unable to hold it up, feeling heat swell all over his body again.

The demon lord sighs anxiously as Inuyasha's mouth leaves his bruised nipple and makes it's way down, getting closer to his erection. Sesshomaru grips tighter at Inuyasha's already messed up hair. "Inuyasha, faster, my whole body is in fire," Sesshomaru urges.

Feeling that he should just give his brother what he wants because of the poison, Inuyasha brings one hand to grab his brother's arousal, licks the tip, and then takes it in his mouth. If Inuyasha isn't afraid that the poison may become too much, he would have loved to prolong his brother's agony. It's just so beautiful when Sesshomaru pleas and begs like he never does anywhere else.

It takes a lot restrain for Sesshomaru to not thrust inside his brother's mouth. Inuyasha's tongue flicks at his cock and plays with it. "Stop teasing, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whimpers.

Inuyasha deep throats his brother, earning a loud hoarse moan. He then starts sucking at the cock making Sesshomaru growl and fling his arms over his head and then he grips the grass tightly. When Inuyasha starts humming, sending vibrations up his body, Sesshomaru can't help his shivering, a pure bliss sensation crawls up his spine.

The youkai looks down at Inuyasha's bobbing head, feeling the tongue of his brother's flick harder at his cock. Feeling just a bit too helpless, Sesshomaru groans, "Inuyasha, I want...auh..."

He is cut off by Inuyasha's "Hm?" making a stronger vibration run through Sesshomaru's body.

"I want you to turn on your back," Sesshomaru says hoarsely because of Inuyasha's grazing teeth which now threaten his erection.

Inuyasha does not know what his brother is planning but obeys, carefully turning to place his back on the grass while still sucking on his brother. Sesshomaru accompanies him, shifting comfortably to his hands and knees. Once the transfer is done, Sesshomaru slowly turns himself. Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's cock turn clockwise in his mouth but allows it and just keeps sucking harder, making the youkai throw his head in a moan while moving.

It is not when Inuyasha feels Sesshomaru lick at the tip of his own cock that the hanyou realizes what his brother is doing. Inuyasha gasps with Sesshomaru's erection in his mouth, sending shivers to Sesshomaru's stomach. Sesshomaru strokes his brother's arousal with one hand playfully. Inuyasha moans. And when the older brother takes the whole erection in his mouth, Inuyasha accidentally bites down at his brother's cock. Sesshomaru growls with Inuyasha in his mouth and thrusts down into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha apologizes by gently sucking at his brother's cock and taking it deeper into his mouth, to which Sesshomaru shows forgiveness by wrapping his tongue around Inuyasha's arousal and licking it before he too sucks at the swollen member.

Sesshomaru doesn't notice when Inuyasha comes in his mouth, shooting his fluids down the youkai's throat. Surprisingly, it smoothes Sesshomaru's scorching hot throat. The older brother eager drinks up the fluids and just when he is done, Inuyasha's cock pops out of his mouth as he growls in his release. Sesshomaru could feel his brother drinking up the liquid until dry.

The demon lord twists and lies on his back. "Really, Sesshomaru, you didn't have to make me cum too," Inuyasha whines, thinking that he can't cum anymore after this.

Sesshomaru smirks, "You can't take it?"

"Yes, I can," Inuyasha protests childishly.

The elder brother crawls back to meet his younger brother's face. "Then again," Sesshomaru says.

Inuyasha looks at his brother, unbelieving what he had just heard. How many times does this demon need? "Are you trying to kill me?" Inuyasha says.

Sesshomaru leans forward to lick at Inuyasha's cheek and says seductively, "Won't you die for me?"

Inuyasha finds himself unable to breath nonetheless speak. Yes, he would, he'd die hundred times for Sesshomaru. He only nods dumbly, something he seems to do a lot around his gorgeous half-brother, as Sesshomaru licks down to his neck and kisses his skin tenderly.

And when Sesshomaru positions himself to thrust down on Inuyasha's cock, the hanyou can only let him. Even Sesshomaru finds that being in that position gives him all the more pleasure. The demon lord plunges down, taking all of Inuyasha inside him. Both demons growl in pleasure reborn. At first it is Sesshomaru who does the work, bouncing up and down on the other's cock, while Inuyasha has taken to stroke at Sesshomaru's own member. When Sesshomaru has tired himself, he rests his head on Inuyasha's shoulder, letting the other demon thrust upward into him. Sesshomaru does almost nothing as his younger brother thrusts into him and strokes him, receiving utmost pleasure. And in feeling all this, it is Sesshomaru who comes first this time, his brother closely follows.

Growling his brother's name, Inuyasha comes inside Sesshomaru. Their bodies relax as Inuyasha brings his cum coated hand up to his mouth and licks it. Sesshomaru watches intensely. It makes it all the more pleasing for Inuyasha as he licks the cum, knowing his brother's watchful eye. When he is done, Sesshomaru ravages his brother's mouth, his kiss almost bruising, and he tastes himself within the other's mouth.

And while kissing, Inuyasha decides to turn the tables around and have his brother below him. When the kiss is broken, Inuyasha grins. "My turn," he says, and he thrusts himself down on his brother's cock.

Sesshomaru says, "I thought grunt that grunt I was moan killing growl you," as he thrust himself into his brother's slick hot entrance.

"I said I'd die for you," Inuyasha moans at his brother's motions.

Sesshomaru smiles inwardly. 'Same here, Brother.'

And when it starts, it doesn't end until their bodies say it does. Inuyasha is sure that he must have cum more than he will ever in one day. Both brothers must have done the most incredible display of high stamina and insatiability amongst humans and demons. But as the number of times that they have cum reaches higher, they continue, only because in their hearts they know that they will never be able to do this again, that they will never come remotely close to this again, that after this they will part, never again able to be in each other's arms.

And so they keep moving, not mentally realizing why, but they keep wanting. Their minds will never give them the answer but their hearts have already formed one. For this day, they only have less than this day to love each other for the remaining of their lives. Hoping that one day of love will last forever, they continue. Until so cruelly their bodies can move no more and they are both spent and tired. They sleep, in each other's arms. Their bodies cannot love anymore, but their hearts still can, and will forever.

* * *

The sun is making its setting as the brothers stir. Inuyasha finds himself nuzzling against his brother's chest. Sesshomaru opens his eyes to realize that one of his hands wraps around Inuyasha's waist protectively. 

Inuyasha looks up at the same time that Sesshomaru looks down at him. Their eyes meet at the instant and an unrevealed force pulls them into their final and most passionate kiss. Neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru wants to end the kiss but fate is cruel and they part.

Silently, they dress, grabbing pieces of their clothes from the ground and feeling odd that they are no longer touching. When they are done, Sesshomaru sits down, not wanting to really part with Inuyasha yet, holding on to the very last minute. Inuyasha finds the courage to sit himself on Sesshomaru's lap, his older brother doesn't protest. So peacefully, Inuyasha rests his head on his brother's strong shoulders.

"So does it really take that many times to cure the poison?" Inuyasha inquires after a little while.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru replies.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Inuyasha exclaims popping his head up.

"I forgot when it stopped," the demon lord states calmly.

"It stopped and you didn't say a thing!" the hanyou cries surprised.

"Was I supposed to?" the youkai says equally as calm as his expression while Inuyasha's face just gets a different emotion by the second.

"Then all those other times?" Inuyasha asks blushing.

"You could have told me to stop when you were tired," Sesshomaru says with absolutely no emotion in his tone, evidently his cold and indifferent attitude has returned.

"But you kept persisting," Inuyasha protests, still blushing red.

"And you let me," Sesshomaru counters coolly. That left Inuyasha speechless. Inuyasha didn't protest because it was Sesshomaru, anyone else and it would've been hell. But ultimately, now that Inuyasha thought of it, he was equally as eager to go on and on.

Inuyasha rests his head back on his older brother's shoulder. "Why did you come to me anyway?" he questions curiously.

Inuyasha was the only thing on Sesshomaru's mind when he got poisoned. It wasn't really a choice that he had made. "You're my brother, who else am I supposed to go to for help?"

Inuyasha is only a little disappointed. "And if it was me, you would help me too, because you're my brother?"

"Yes," is Sesshomaru's only word as he makes to stand up. Inuyasha stands up first and lets him. The hanyou watches as Sesshomaru walks further and further away from him and into the forest. It's aching to see his brother leave, but what else can Inuyasha do? He knew this from the moment he gave in.

'Yes, my brother, I would. But not only because I am your brother.' Sesshomaru leaps into the dark forest, concealing himself within the tall trees.

There is only enough light for the hanyou to see the outline of his beautiful brother. Inuyasha sighs as he watches that beloved form disappear. As he turns he fingers the mark that Sesshomaru has left him to remember this day by. He smiles. 'I'll remember, Sesshomaru. You're mine, and I am yours. I love you, my brother.' Then Inuyasha walks away in the opposite direction as Sesshomaru.

Nevertheless, Sesshomaru has not left yet. He watches his younger brother smile while touching the spot where he had claimed the hanyou. Painfully, he watches his half-brother leave. And then he too touches his collar bone, which is located on the right, opposite of where he left his claim on Inuyasha. 'Mine and yours. Little brother, would you believe me if I said I do love you too?'


	2. Since that day

The spur of the moment thought was to write a one-shot. In the beginning I intended Aiyone Poison to be a one-short but apparently it isn't going to be. So here is the next part.

**Since that day...**

Since that day, that day in which they loved so freely, Inuyasha never can look Sesshomaru the same way. And neither can Sesshomaru.

When they sense each other's presence or smell each other's scent, they would try every way to avoid meeting. Nothing is worse than seeing each other if they know they cannot do anything else but see each other. But nevertheless, all Inuyasha wants to do when he picks up his brother's scent is follow it, follow it so that it will lead him to his dear older brother, so that he could see him, so that he can be in his brother's arms, but no. No, that will not ever happen.

But how many times could they do this? How many times must they 'pretend' to hate each other? To fight each other? Will it ever end? In their hearts, they hope that it will, somehow that it will end. Then nothing will matter anymore. Nothing but each other. No more meaningless feuding, no more avoiding, no more pain.

How is it fair? If you are to follow Inuyasha's group, you may not in a million years notice how Inuyasha feels. He acts so normal. Fighting with Kagome, eating, fighting, battling, looking for the shikon jewel. You think Inuyasha's so simple but he is not. He is not simple at all, and Sesshomaru knows this more than anyone. When no one is looking, Inuyasha resumes sadness. He doesn't want to be alone though. He can't. This hanyou constantly acts so rash as to cover up what is inside. He is smart, you know. He sometimes intentionally picks fights with Kagome. He makes the girl mad at him on purpose most of the time--telling her that the Ramen tastes better than her cooking, picking on the weird things that the girl in her time has to do, calling her unkind names, and even being so concerned for Kikyo, all just to make the girl angry at him. He'd risk getting 'sat' to not have the girl love him so much, because in the utmost truth, he can never love her back. He loves him, and that is all there is to say.

Sesshomaru doesn't know how much better he has it, though. He doesn't have to act like Inuyasha does, although he still needs to act. He has been cold and indifferent for as long as he knew how to act. It is not his fault that a demon lord is required to be merciless and emotionless. So instead of talking or being around others, he stays alone. He doesn't want to risk having more emotions than he already have for his brother. Rin was another mistake. He found the girl, or rather the girl found him. Rin was kind and wanted to help the youkai's wounds at the time. Sesshomaru tried to be as cold as he could so she would go away on her own, but she didn't. And then he found her dead. He saved her, and that was when he was attached to her. Rin is so cute and as oddly as it seems Sesshomaru really likes her as a friend, as a companion, as a daughter. So, Lord Sesshomaru has already made mistakes, he doesn't want to make them again, not any. And loving his brother is a mistake.

It's been a while since that day though. And they have met a few times, only because the gods were so unkind to them. And today is like another day, Lord Sesshomaru continues his search for Naraku as Inuyasha does the same. And then dark clouds begin to cover the sun. Winds begin to howl at their faces furiously. Soon distant thundering can be heard.

"Lord Sesshomaru," inquires cute little Rin, "I hear loud noises from the sky."

"Be quiet, you foolish girl, it's thunder," Jaken chastises.

"Is the sky mad, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asks.

'If it isn't, it mind as well will be.' Sesshomaru looks up at the darkened sky full of heavy gray clouds. His face contorts, just a bit, showing his displeasure. He can sense that it is going to rain. They need to find a place to conceal themselves, for it looks like the rain will be heavy.

Then a drop of rain falls on the demon lord's nose. Damnit!

"Lord Sesshomaru, I think I feel a drop of water from the sky," Rin says cutely.

And before Jaken says another word, rain begins to fall heavily from the dark sky, in big and long drops that it seems like the sky is torn and water is just pouring out from the gash.

Quickly, Sesshomaru picks up Rin and he runs. Where? He doesn't know, but the rain is too heavy. They need a place to hide from this storm.

An extremely loud bang descends from the sky and a bright streak of lightening flashes above. Rin flinches in Sesshomaru's arms in surprise. The youkai takes a second to look at the girl in his arms. His baby would surely catch a cold from this.

Sesshomaru speeds up with Jaken failing to keep up. But the demon lord makes sure that the toad will be able to follow him nonetheless. Sometimes, he doesn't know why he puts up with Jaken.

Powerful winds slashes water against Sesshomaru's concerned face, making it harder to see. But he can still manage to run. He moves quickly. He doesn't where to go but just to run, run so that maybe he'll run into something or run into someplace where they can stay to hide.

Running, running, he can't stop, not until he finds it. And just then he reaches the end of the enveloping trees. There is a cave up ahead. He is glad for a moment, but just a moment, as everything clashes when Sesshomaru sees Inuyasha pop out of the other side of the trees, carrying his wench on his back.

Everyone stops. The rain must have concealed their scents from each other. Inuyasha stares at his brother, his heart pounding front the running and from undoubtedly the shock at seeing Sesshomaru. Kagome looks a bit concerned, wondering if Inuyasha and the other demon would fight again. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, seated on Kirara, stares as well unable to conjure up something to say.

Rin looks at the people whom she has met and thought are kind people. Jaken pants heavily from the exertion. Only Sesshomaru seems to not have a stunned face, but in heart he is.

Why? Why out of all the people in the world did he have to run into his brother? The gods must hate them, they simply must. (Or love them, I don't know.)

A loud clash of lightening and thunder storms the sky and reminds them all of the pouring water. Sesshomaru turns around and makes to leave. He cannot stay.

Inuyasha quickly moves as if to try to stop his brother. There is no other place his brother could stay until the rain is past. And just the thought of his dear older brother soaking wet in the rain makes to squeeze the life out of him.

But it is Kagome who speaks, "Sesshomaru, if you do not mind, can't we stay in the cave together?"

The thought of it troubles the demon lord. He doesn't answer and tries to walk away again.

"No, wait! We'll leave!" Inuyasha calls. Then he adds, "The human girl will not stand the weather too well."

It is now that Sesshomaru gets the thought of his own brother out in this disastrous weather, and it brings unwanted concerns in his heart. He can't have Inuyasha out in the rain, he won't allow it. But then Rin... The demon lord looks at the already shaking cold bundle in his arms. 'Damn it! Why!'

"This weather is too much for anyone to stay out," is all Sesshomaru says as he walks towards the dark cave. He can't have Rin endure the rain any longer.

"I think that means we can all stay," Kagome whispers in Inuyasha's ear, which Sesshomaru's keen ears hear as well.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asks looking at her. However, why he asks is just stupid. He knows exactly what his brother is thinking.

"Yeah," the girl replies.

"Kagome," Shippo whines, "I'm getting cold and wet."

"Come on, Inuyasha," Kagome urges, "Or else we'll all catch a cold."

With his heart still beating abnormally, the hanyou walks over to the cave in which his brother has already let the girl in his arms down on the dry ground.

Slowly, they all moved into the cave. It's big enough for them all and more. But just somehow it feels so small for both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, not nearly as big enough to keep their minds from each other. But then, who am I kidding? They think about each other even if they are miles and miles away. So this _little_ cave ain't going to help, not at all.

As they made themselves comfortable by finding firewood and making a fire, Kagome had little Rin change out of her wet clothes and into one of her pink tee-shirts in which she bought just in case she'll need it considering all the things that happen to her. It was large enough to cover Rin like a dress. Kagome herself changed further in the cave and came out dressed in a green tee-shirt and denim shorts. She also has something for Sango which resembled her own outfit, with a purple tee-shirt and white shorts.

But for the guys, however, she has nothing. Well, even if she wanted to bring some guy clothes nothing in her house would fit them. Sota's clothes would be too small for them.

So unfortunately, the guys will just have to make due with taking their haori tops off while sticking to their wet pants. Inuyasha cannot express how he hated this weather, because the sight of his brother half-naked made him unwillingly hard and he can only hope that no sees the bulge in his confined wet pants that are sticking to him. Why did Sesshomaru have to look so gorgeous? He has such lovely pale skin, and his wet hair makes him look even more attractive. It's not fair, not good at all for Inuyasha's frail heart and his hard to control emotions. Sesshomaru looks as good as he has on that day and equally as seductive. 'Damn!' Inuyasha's mind cries desperately.

But if he thinks that he is the only one who is having a hard time then he is mistaken. Sesshomaru yearns as much as Inuyasha does. He is only lucky that he can act and control himself better. But even he becomes abnormally warm and he can sense the tension between him and his brother. And if Inuyasha doesn't notice how much he himself stirs his brother, then he should pay more attention. Even for Lord Sesshomaru, it is hard to tear his eyes away from the half-demon. Inuyasha's ears twitch and move to swipe away the rain, and when he shakes himself like a dog to waddle off the water, the demon lord finds it extraordinarily cute and irresistible. And when Inuyasha flips his hair to dry it somewhat, it is most alluring, his hair silver to the little light they receive from the sky.

Seeing Inuyasha's efforts to dry himself, Kagome gives him a towel. She walks over to where Sesshomaru is too and hands him a towel. Sesshomaru takes it, a little relieved in truth to have something to dry his hair with than to do what Inuyasha was doing. It makes him seem more like a dog, and for no apparent reason known, Sesshomaru likes it and finds it more arousing than anything of the sort.

"You're name is Inuyasha? Right?" Rin asks bouncing up and down around the half-demon.

Inuyasha kneels down to the girl's height. "Yes," he says and from the corner of his eyes, he seeks his brother, wondering.

"Your ears are sooo cute," Rin exclaims cheerfully as if the person she is always with doesn't fight with this demon. "May I touch them?" Rin asks almost shyly.

Inuyasha can see his friends smile, Kagome's smile larger than all, thinking back to when she touched the hanyou's ears without permission as if drawn to the furry things. "Um, sure," Inuyasha says a little embarrassed at being called cute.

Rin carefully reaches up to touch Inuyasha's ears. Her little fingers made their way to touch the soft fur. She giggles when Inuyasha's ears suddenly moves a bit at the touch. They are so soft, and there are no hard bones in it either. The little girl could probably flatten them if she wanted to. They're warm too. It just feels so nice. A little reluctantly, Rin takes her hands back. She smiles sweetly at Inuyasha, "Thank you," she says. "Your ears are softer than Lord Sesshomaru's fluffy thing," she adds adorably.

Inuyasha can feel the temperature of the cave rise at just the mere mention of his brother's name. "You're welcome," Inuyasha manages to say politely.

"Lord Sesshomaru is really nice," Rin says almost out of the blue.

For some reason Inuyasha feels as if he's been put on the spotlight. "Sure," he says to the little girl before looking away to see his friends' reaction to all this.

Just then, innocent little Rin sees something. "What is that?" she asks curiously and points.

Inuyasha turns his attention back to the little girl and the direction her little finger is pointing. Inuyasha freezes. 'Oh, shit! Oh, damn! Oh, hell!'

"What is it?" Rin asks again, looking closer to the mark on Inuyasha left collar bone, interest showing vividly on her cute little complexion.

"Umm..." Inuyasha stammers.

Kagome walks over to Inuyasha and looks at where little Rin is looking. "Hm, Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asks too.

Now as everyone gathers around the half-demon to see what it is, Sesshomaru tries to find an excuse.

But the situation only becomes worse when Rin comes over to Sesshomaru and sees another interesting mark. "Lord Sesshomaru," she says innocently. "You have one too. What is it?" the little girl asks inoffensively.

Inuyasha looks at his brother with a 'how are we going to explain this' face. While Sesshomaru only looks calm.

What were they going to say? Up to now, Inuyasha was careful not to let his friends see his mark. And it's all because of the stupid sky, which is still pouring out water limitlessly.

"Interesting," Miroku says as he looks Sesshomaru over.

While Inuyasha finds it's so unnerving to see the monk hovering over his brother and staring so intently. 'Sesshomaru was right, he gets jealous so easily.'

Sesshomaru only tries to think up a logical explanation, undisturbed by the monk, until a sudden outburst took him away from his concentration.

"Would you stop staring at him already, Monk!" Inuyasha yells. He cannot stand Miroku's lecherous eyes on his brother anymore. God, sometimes, he wonders how jealous he can be.

And his sudden exclamation just earned him a cave-ful of curious glances.

"Hm? Inuyasha? What's the matter?" Kagome asks him, finding the half-demon's behavior odder than usual.

"Nothing," Inuyasha huffs, embarrassed with a tint of pink on his cheeks. And when he looks at the moment's excluded Sesshomaru, he can swear that the demon is grinning, probably grinning at how right he was, and Inuyasha cannot stop but turn even redder.

"Inuyasha, are you ok? You look a bit red," Kagome says concerned and places a hand on Inuyasha's forehead.

It is that that gets a low growl from the back of Sesshomaru's throat. Obviously, both brothers are the same.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha replies, "It's probably the rain but I'm fine."

Kagome sighs. And it seems that people has forgotten about the unidentified marks, except for one little one.

"But Lord Sesshomaru hasn't told Rin what this is?" the girl points to the mark on Sesshomaru's right collar bone.

Inuyasha's friends turn back to look at him, their gazes holding the same question.

"It's nothing, Rin," Sesshomaru says and it is all he has to say to the girl, for she just pounced off with a smile, saying, "Ok!" Then she proceeds to torture Jaken. For this, Sesshomaru is glad. Rin is so cute and obedient, maybe that is why Sesshomaru keeps her around?

But for Inuyasha, it isn't that easy. "But, Inuyasha, it's certainly odd. I've never seen something like that," Sango inquires. "It kind of looks like a mark."

Inuyasha is only a little glad that Sango being a demon slayer doesn't know what the mark meant. She slays demons, but thankfully she doesn't know this demon tradition.

"And for Sesshomaru to have one too," Miroku says questioningly.

Inuyasha feels like he's being fried. "It's a birthmark! Alright?" the hanyou exclaims at a second's thought.

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow, wondering how his brother got that idea.

"But Inuyasha, I've never seen it before," Kagome says suggestively.

"You just never noticed," Inuyasha says quickly.

Even to Sesshomaru, it is amusing to see Inuyasha come up with this excuse and back it up to equally as stupid proof. If Sesshomaru isn't around these people, he might have laughed out loud.

"Can we just drop it!" Inuyasha growls, irritated with the questioning.

His friends back away a little at Inuyasha's third unusual outburst of the evening. "Sure," Kagome says.

Inuyasha only relaxes a little.

"Well, then, I say we should eat. It's getting dark," Miroku suggests while going over to the fire.

Sango accompanies him on the floor, only to say, "And it's still pouring," and then slapping the monk like she usually does. Anyone can guess what Miroku did, it is only Rin who doesn't know, but by now she is having fun playing with Shippo that she doesn't care.

Kagome sits by Sango and prepares to make some food. Meanwhile Inuyasha catches an amused look on his brother's face. It makes the hanyou feel almost good inside. The only thing that is bad is that he cannot go over to his brother and press himself against the youkai. He is urged to but he knows he cannot do that. Not unless he wants everyone to know about his disgusting, corruptive feelings. That would not turn out well.

So as Kagome makes them all a meal, Inuyasha sits uncomfortably at a corner, a distance away from his brother when all he wants is to be near.

Lord Sesshomaru rests himself near the entrance of the cave and looks up at the now darkened sky, the moon starting to come out through the clouds.

But lightening and thunder still pounds at the sky, coming from different directions, almost shaking the earth. The rain doesn't slow its pace coming down either. But somehow, it doesn't not disturb Sesshomaru, and when Inuyasha looks over at his brother to see that he is staring outwards, he feels the same as his brother. Most storms feel like disasters, like horrible events happening over and over again. Yet, together in this cave, it doesn't feel that way. The sounds are almost like a song. The drips and drops of rain on the earth ground and sudden thunder poundings, while lightening sparks to tell their comings. It's almost wonderful, peaceful, and thrilling. In a way, it reminds them of that one day they were able to spend together. With all his heart, Inuyasha wants to do that again, spend time with his brother. But knowing that it will not happen, he quickly withdraws his thoughts.

Inuyasha eats his meal surprisingly slowly this evening. Kagome sees the reason for this but, of course, it is not exactly what she thinks.

Kagome offered food to Sesshomaru, but he declined. He doesn't eat. (Or I have never seen him eat, so I don't know. It really doesn't matter. He can eat if you want him to.)

Rin was offered a seat next to Shippo and she ate with the group. Jaken refused to be associated with them, so he sat out on the other corner of the entrance.

So while, Inuyasha, his friends, and Rin enjoy their meal by the fire, Sesshomaru rests himself against the cold wall of the cave. He closes his eyes so that one can only wonder if he is sleeping or thinking. And this is exactly what Inuyasha wonders.

* * *

The night continues in the next chapter.  



	3. Since that day: Part Two

Sorry for the wait. I need to figure things out for this story. I'm having so many complications. But here is the next part of the night.

**Since that day...**

Part Two

Even while everyone is asleep, rain is still falling from the heavens. Kagome has now a little Rin to accompany her sleep along side with Shippo. Sango and Kirara are close by her. Miroku sets himself on the other side of the women and children. Inuyasha is only a yard away from the monk.

But even if the hanyou tries so hard to sleep, he cannot. Even if he tries to not look over to his brother's side of the cave, he cannot. Inuyasha hates himself that he cannot be more like his brother. Sesshomaru looks so calm, not at all like himself, who is lusting with every part of his soul. How can Sesshomaru stay like that? Wait! Of course, he can. Why is he so stupid! He's not like Inuyasha, and may not even feel the same way the hanyou does about him. Why is he so damn stupid! Inuyasha loves that damn man, but obviously he does not. Just thinking about that makes Inuyasha sad once again. Was that really true? Did that day mean less to Sesshomaru than it did him? Wait! That cannot be right. Inuyasha fingers the mark about his collar bone. 'This means something, right?'

So many questions fill Inuyasha's poor head. And the more Inuyasha thinks the more frightened he is of the answer. What if Sesshomaru does not love him?

But Inuyasha's thinking stops when he spots his brother's amber eyes open and are directing at him. He stares back incredulously. He thought Sesshomaru was asleep.

They stare at each other for some time, neither one changing the expression on their faces—Sesshomaru calm, while Inuyasha surprised. But as Inuyasha stares at his brother, it almost seems as if Sesshomaru is answering the questions he has proposed in his mind. Sesshomaru's eyes are so unexplainable but Inuyasha can see himself in it, which makes him feel that his former questions were just utterly stupid.

When Sesshomaru looks away, closes his eyes, and rests his head back in its former position, Inuyasha feels empty. He continues to stare at his brother, the perfect complexion revealed by the moonlight.

Inuyasha doesn't know where he found the courage to get up from his position and walk up to his brother, but he did just that.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha sighs as he sits himself on his brother's lap and rests his head on the demon lord's chest.

Sesshomaru opens his eyes. "What are you doing, Inuyasha?" he asks calmly. He had sensed his brother's coming, and yet he didn't protest openly to the other's actions.

"I can't stand it," Inuyasha replies, almost in a whimper.

"Go back to your spot," Sesshomaru says not at all harsh. But it tugs at his heart to say it.

"I can't sleep like that," the hanyou almost whines.

"Why not? You've slept like that hundreds of times," the demon lord states coolly. He should know, he has watched his brother, even if the half-demon did not sense it. And he has seen his brother seen in worse conditions.

"Not with you around," Inuyasha nuzzles up to his brother's neck.

"That's crap, Inuyasha," the older brother declares.

The hanyou only wraps his arms around his brother's neck and nestles again against the warm body that only looks cold. "I missed you, Big Brother," Inuyasha whispers, his breath hot against Sesshomaru's skin. "I want to stay like this."

After a short consideration, Sesshomaru holds his brother from him by the shoulders. "But I will tell you that you cannot," Sesshomaru says, his voice level normal but it isn't enough to wake the others, especially with the rain still falling.

"Why can't I?" Inuyasha asks stubbornly. "Please?" he pouts. He knows that he shouldn't be pleading or pouting, but he can't help it.

"Inuyasha, you know..." Sesshomaru is cut off.

"I know, I know, but..." Inuyasha stops there for a few seconds. "But don't you want more than that too?"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growls lightly and turns his gaze away from his brother, trying to find a truthful answer.

"Can't I at least stay by you for this night?" Inuyasha desperately asks. "I promise that I will move before anyone wakes up," the hanyou swears and brings himself to his former position, finding it so heavenly to be with his brother.

Sesshomaru sighs heavily. It is not that he doesn't want his brother with him, he does, but what if someone sees? It won't be good if that happens. Sometimes, he wonders if he is simply more cautious than Inuyasha or simply more afraid.

But when the moment of tension fades, Sesshomaru concludes that he would rather not sleep and have his brother's company. "That was quite an excuse you came up with," Sesshomaru comments.

Inuyasha pouts. "You didn't help me," he exclaims, but nothing that will wake anyone up.

"You didn't need any help anyway," Sesshomaru replies.

"But I'll never mind help from you, Big Brother," Inuyasha states, while cuddling himself against his brother.

Sesshomaru sighs softly as he wraps his arms around Inuyasha's waist. "And I'll never mind helping you," he says, his chin above his brother's head.

"Big Brother," Inuyasha looks up at his brother, "you don't regret this, right?" He looks at the mark.

Sesshomaru looks down. "No," he says plainly. And that is enough to receive a grand smile from Inuyasha. His brother snuggles up to him. "And you?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Never," Inuyasha replies, sounding happy.

Sesshomaru is happy about it too. So neither of them regrets that day, and neither of them would ever want to change it. It makes them both a little relieved to know what the other feels.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru says.

"Hm?"

"Your ears are so cute," Sesshomaru purrs. Then he proceeds to touch the fur of those ears with his lips, earning a small moan from his brother. "So soft," he whispers in one of Inuyasha's ears, sending a shiver down his little brother's spine. And then after a little more harmless biting, Sesshomaru stops, and rests his chin back on his brother's head.

Inuyasha looks up, causing his elder brother to move his chin. "That's it?" he asks.

"Yes, I believe that is it," Sesshomaru says coolly.

"Big Brother, you torture me too much," Inuyasha whines, finding his brother arousing him one minute and then stopping the next, too much of a torment.

"Hn? What else would you like me to do?" Sesshomaru asks, sounding a little playful.

"Something more," Inuyasha purrs slightly.

"Like what?" Sesshomaru inquires with a little grin evident. He is clearly going to enjoy being the one in control.

Inuyasha withdraws a second to come back with his legs on either side of Sesshomaru's, straddling his brother. "Anything," he moans as he presses himself against his brother, loving the pressuring contact of their bodies.

"I don't understand what you are gesturing," Sesshomaru teases, which he himself finds uncharacteristic, but loving your brother so intimately is not characteristic anyway.

"Kiss me," Inuyasha cocks his head up seductively, waiting for his brother to claim his lips. But he doesn't have to wait long until Sesshomaru's warm and slightly wet lips collide with his and they begin their dance.

Sesshomaru rakes his claws on Inuyasha's back, making the younger brother moan in the kiss, but the hanyou doesn't stop, he only serves to intensify the kiss, which Sesshomaru reacts by lifting Inuyasha slightly by the hips and pushing the hanyou down so that both their hard cocks touch in a clashing contact. The pressure makes Inuyasha break the kiss and toss his head back. He presses harder, feeling the pleasure increase with the pressure of both their erection which are so painfully confined. Inuyasha's mind runs wild with crave. He wants to take those horrible pants off and now. He tries to do just that but Sesshomaru notices and stops him. "No," he says, a little breathless still. "We can't do that," Sesshomaru states, "not here. If they hear us..."

Inuyasha understands that they would be in trouble if their friends see them. He stands up from his brother while lifting Sesshomaru up as well. He looks out at the dark night and realizes that the rain has stopped. It's as if it just magically stopped. Inuyasha steps out the cave, almost dragging Sesshomaru behind him.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asks, stopping Inuyasha from his tracks.

"Somewhere else," Inuyasha replies, looking at his brother as if it was such an obvious answer. Sesshomaru casts a surprisingly quizzical look as if unbelieving. Inuyasha closes the space between him and his brother, holding Sesshomaru's hand tightly in his. "Yes, Big Brother, I want it that desperately," Inuyasha moans, "I need you." As quickly as he finishes his sentence, Inuyasha turns to walk hurriedly again. Sesshomaru smirks, feeling almost the same way as Inuyasha. He follows without a word.


	4. Since that Day: Part Three

**Since that Day...**

Part Three

"Sess..." Inuyasha comes with a scream, burying his face in his brother's hair and clenching onto Sesshomaru's heated body tightly. But he continues to feel his brother moving inside him, still thrusting for his own release. "Hurry," the half-demon groans.

"You're impatient again," Sesshomaru grunts. He closes his eyes tightly, feeling the release coming closer. A few more thrusts and he comes. A soft moan slips from his lips as he throws his head back, his body gleaming with radiance of the first sign of daylight.

Inuyasha pants heavily as Sesshomaru pulls out but continues his hold on his brother, not wanting to let go, his arms wrapping possessively around the youkai. "The sun is coming up," he confirms sadly.

Sesshomaru looks up at the slightly dark but lit up sky. This is a time when people can't see or tell if it is night or day. "Yes," Sesshomaru agrees, his voice a little breathless. "I guess we should be going now," the older brother states the inevitable as he tries to remove himself from his younger brother.

"Wait, no," Inuyasha pleas solemnly.

"We have to go back, Inuyasha, before they all wake up," Sesshomaru informs. /I know. I know. I don't want to either, Little Brother./

"Just a little bit longer?" the hanyou begs. /I know we have to go, but I don't want to.../

"No," Sesshomaru says. Trying to be firm, he looks away from his brother's eyes. But it is because he didn't pay attention that Inuyasha got the chance to switch their positions so that the half-demon is on top of him.

"Please," Inuyasha pleads so desperately as he attacks his brother's neck. He hears his brother's gasp.

"Stop this," Sesshomaru tries to order in his most commanding voice but it doesn't turn out that way when Inuyasha proceeds to kiss him. He needs to fight back but his body won't let him, it won't let him fight back.

When Inuyasha is satisfied with the kiss, he looks down dreamily at his brother. "One more time?" he asks, already beginning to trail kisses down Sesshomaru's chest.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru moans, "you're insatiable."

"I know," is the half-demon's hoarse reply as he continues to graze his sharp teeth on Sesshomaru's hard nipple. /But it's only because of you, Big Brother./

"Brat!" comes out of Lord Sesshomaru's mouth when Inuyasha unexpectedly thrusts into the already puckered entrance. The youkai grunts as he takes in his brother's cock. "Damn!" Sesshomaru shouts, "Hurry up!"

Inuyasha growls as he holds the other's hips tightly, beginning to thrust. "I'm trying..." Inuyasha groans.

"You...If I feel anything wrong with me later, I'll kill you..." Sesshomaru whimpers, barely audible between his sighs and ahs.

"You don't have to tell me," Inuyasha grunts, thrusting with an unrepeatable rhythm. /I'd never hurt you./ He growls, putting pressure on the one below him. /Oh Lord, he's still so tight./

Feeling almost painfully stretched for the twentieth time, Sesshomaru can only cling to his brother for support. "Hell, Inuyasha...Hurry..." the older brother complains.

"You can't hurry these things," Inuyasha growls.

"Then you shouldn't have...even started it," the demon lord grunts, feeling the pain but certainly the pleasure that comes with it.

"Well then, help me," the half-demon groans, his body pleading with the need of more excitement.

"Help you?" the youkai groans, not understanding how else he could help. Inuyasha had not needed help before, but nor did they had to hurry before. /This is your fault/

"Yes, please, Big Brother," Inuyasha begs in such an innocent tone.

"You're a real pain in the ass," Sesshomaru growls. "How do I help you?"

Inuyasha ponders a moment. "I don't know, just keep saying things, say my name, while I..." The half-demon prepares himself to thrust faster.

"Ah..." comes from Sesshomaru's mouth when Inuyasha proceeds to dig deeper inside his brother's entrance. "Ah, Inuyasha," as he clenches onto the other's back, claws almost digging through flesh. Inuyasha's intrusion hastens. "More, Inuyasha," the elder brother moans. Sesshomaru finds himself whimpering his brother's name like Inuyasha told him to. "Faster, Inuyasha," he begs as he feels the other's cock deep inside him, closing his eyes in pain and indescribable satisfaction. "N, oh, you're so deep." Inuyasha growls in result of Sesshomaru's words. "Ah, don't stop...Don't stop...again...Inuyasha...Harder, I can feel it...Lord...Yes...Inuyasha..." All Inuyasha can hear is his brother's voice. It overcomes his senses hearing his gorgeous brother's moans and screams. His name comes out so smooth and erotic from Sesshomaru's mouth. He does not even pay attention to his thrusts, trusting his brother's voice to guide him into heaven. Inuyasha focuses on every word his brother whimpers and tries to obey his every request. So it is not a coincidence when Sesshomaru calls out pleadingly, "Take me!" that Inuyasha does just that, coming inside his brother while the demon lord growls loudly at his own orgasm just seconds after. Inuyasha stays inside for a little, moving slowly and slowly out, treasuring the feeling of completeness. All his muscles begin to relax again. He breathes heavily as he opens his eyes to meet his brothers. "Bastard," he hears his brother say nonchalantly which makes Inuyasha grin.

"So are you," Inuyasha comments as he lets himself drop to the grass beside his brother but still remaining as close as he could, head resting on his brother's chest and legs wrapping around the other's. /But you are still mine./

Sesshomaru tries to catch his breath, from all his shouting and moaning, he wouldn't mind having some water to quench his throat. /And it's all the half-breed's fault. Damn, why did I even let him take me/ The youkai opens his eyes to see the sun almost at it's highest for the early morning. "Idiot," Sesshomaru growls. "Now we have to hurry and clean ourselves," he states as he gathers his strength to sit up. He could still feel the throbbing of his lower body that matches the beating of his heart, which means that he still hasn't recovered.

Inuyasha, feeling equally as tired, sits up as well with his brother. When seeing his brother glaring at him with dissatisfaction, which the half-demon concludes is because he probably got overly excited during that time, Inuyasha tries to put on a guilty grin, saying, "Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Learn some self-restraint then," Sesshomaru declares before he tries to stand up. His legs feel a little wobbly yet he manages to stand up fully.

Inuyasha notes that even though his brother's ass might be hurting right now, Sesshomaru still stands up so gracefully. Maybe even too gracefully, that it makes Inuyasha want to pounce on him again. /Damn, self-restraint is right./ So instead of pouncing on his brother, Inuyasha stands up as well, leaning closer to the youkai before planting a kiss on his brother's lips. Sesshomaru returns it but he only lets it last for a couple of seconds before he pulls away and proceeds to gather his pants since his haori is still in the cave. He starts walking away to which Inuyasha exclaims, "Wait!" as he grabs his own pants. He looks at his wet with sweat and cum-covered self and decides not to put it on as is Sesshomaru's decision. He hurries after his brother, claiming a side closest to him. "Couldn't you wait?" he questions his brother who looks like his normal self once again. /The only time you show any sign of emotion or noise is during sex, isn't it, Big Brother/

"We have to hurry. Find a place to clean this mess and go back before they wake up," Sesshomaru states yet again with his so firm and solid voice. Inuyasha has the urge to make that serious tone go away and bring back all the noises Sesshomaru made just minutes ago.

"You are so cold, Brother," Inuyasha says as he takes possession of Sesshomaru's right arm. "It turns me on so much," the half-demon murmurs softly so that if there was anyone within a foot could not hear, but he knows Sesshomaru can.

The older brother gives a slight smirk, almost adoring his little brother's revealing comment. But he doesn't say anything as he leads them, sniffing with his keen nose of a place with water. It doesn't take long for him to find the scent and starts to head towards it.

Inuyasha only clings happily onto Sesshomaru, not minding wherever his brother takes him. He marvels at how wonderful it is to walk beside his big brother like this, and then he is saddened by the thought that this may be the first and only time. He frowns but then lets the expression slip away as he takes a deep breath, his brother's scent filling his nostrils. Sesshomaru still smells so nice—of trees, fresh water, grass, blossoms, and undoubtedly evidence of their activity. It makes Inuyasha smile to have his scent on his brother. And his smile only widens when he realizes that he himself has his brother's scent on him as well. But as the half-demon is thinking, they are nearing the waterfall that Sesshomaru picked up. Inuyasha can hear the water splashing a good distance from it. For some reason he wishes that they would never reach that waterfall so that he could stay this way with his brother. But destiny betrays him and he stands before a gorgeous and sparkling waterfall. He sighs as he lets his brother's arm go.

Sesshomaru drops his pants to the floor and walks into the water, wasting no time to test it first. Sometimes he wonders why he is always so cautious and worried, but that's who he is so he can't help it. He almost curses when he feels the water cold on his hot body. But he makes himself get used to it by going in further. When he feels that this is the most comfortable he can get, he looks back at the bank to see his brother staring. The demon lord has to admit that the half-demon is quite adorable like that, staring at him with eyes that tell that he is in another dimension, dreaming no less. "You better cleanse yourself," Sesshomaru breaks Inuyasha's fantasizing.

Inuyasha shakes his thoughts off, drops his pants, and begins to submerge in the water. He knows that he can't do it as elegantly as his brother just did, but he tries to nonetheless. Immediately, he jumps from the cold sensation with a scream. "It's so cold!" he exclaims, looking at his brother's cool expression. "How can you stand it?" he asks, unbelieving that Sesshomaru is a living being.

"Don't start whining," Sesshomaru says plainly before he heads towards the falling water. Planning on relieving himself of all the evidence of the night, he steps into the shining water. The demon stands there, eyes close, arms to his side, his facial expression is of nothing at all--he looks as if meditating. Sesshomaru relaxes himself in the pressure of the waterfall for a minute before he raises his hand to wipe himself, hoping to wash away all the residue.

Inuyasha can only watch the radiance of his brother's beauty, his mind not able to focus on anything else. The water glistens on Sesshomaru's perfect body, making the demon lord look so alluring. His hair is flat to the gravity of the water, strands of its silver magnificence sticking onto the owner's skin. And the movements of his hands across his flawless body cannot be more attracting. How simply appetizing he looks now. And so again Inuyasha finds himself hard and wanting.

The half-demon finally moves from his statue position as he plans to join his brother. The water is still so cold and foreign to his body but he continues, managing to not shake or shiver. When he gets close enough to his brother, he cannot help but wrap his arms around the demon. Inuyasha sighs to the much desired skin to skin contact. It is even nicer when wet. But to the half-demon's disappointment, Sesshomaru lightly shoves him away. "I said we need to clean ourselves. We'll never get each other's scent from one another if you do this," Sesshomaru states evenly.

"I know that," Inuyasha pouts vividly. He looks away from his brother's eyes, feeling guilty and saddened for his mistake. Somehow it almost feels as if his brother is yelling at him and he just cannot stand it. "But you're so tempting..." the hanyou offers silently but Sesshomaru can always hear.

Lord Sesshomaru watches the pout on Inuyasha's face turn into a rejected frown. It's practically heart-breaking/Stop that. Stop making that face./ There is no denying that Inuyasha's down side got to Sesshomaru's soft spot as the youkai nears his brother, wrapping two slender arms around the strong form and catching the other's lips as well. /Damn him./

Pulling his brother down to him, Inuyasha sighs contently into the kiss. He licks across his brother's lips and gains permission. Their tongues move longingly with the other. It is needless to say whose fault this is going to be when Inuyasha jumps up to wrap his slim legs around his brother's waist to which Sesshomaru supports him by holding onto his body securely.

Combing his fingers through his brother's hair, Inuyasha moans to which his brother counters with a growl. They part, their tongues stretching out to the other as if not wanting to separate. Holding onto his brother's neck tightly, Inuyasha breathes, "I don't want to leave you."

Overcome with sudden desire and excitement, Sesshomaru growls, making his way to the nearest sturdy support which is apparently a rock, a big rock and rather suiting one too among all the others.

Wanting too much to wait any longer, Inuyasha grabs hold of the rock, resting his body weight against it. With his legs still wrapping around the demon lord, he urges his brother to which Sesshomaru grants. Feeling the intrusion of his brother's cock, he gasps, his head throwing back and his hands clenching intensely onto the rock. "Ah, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha moans with desire. He is rewarded with Sesshomaru thrusting smoothly inside him, hands on his hips.

"Damn, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growls, cursing himself for being caught so easily by his little brother.

"Oh, don't stop," the hanyou pleads. And his brother doesn't, moving fluidly inside of him, giving pain and much pleasure.

"I can't now," the youkai groans, moving yet faster.

Now, the water doesn't feel cold anymore, in fact, they cannot remember there is water or anything else. Nothing else matters while Inuyasha continues to whimper and Sesshomaru grunts almost at each thrust. But their growls and screams are not hidden by the raging waterfall. No, one can hear them well. Their pleas to each other and their panting breaths are the signs of pleasure that only they can give each other. Their bodies move as a reaction to the other. They are communicating, their bodies talking to each other without guidance, and they do not need to restrain themselves. The greatest form to show their love, and they do with both giving and receiving.

One more last thrust sends shivers through Inuyasha's entire body, making him lose balance, but he is safe in his brother's arms. Again, and Inuyasha feels his brother's fluids ejecting in his body, which makes him moan slightly louder. The hanyou lazily rests his whole body against his brother's, trusting the youkai to hold his tired form.

Sesshomaru takes himself away slowly, but he continues to hold his brother in his arms, knowing just how tired he is. "Now look, Inuyasha," he says softly, getting his brother's attention. "We'll never rid ourselves of each other's scent," he states, but not at all cold, stern, or harsh, more like words of comfort.

"I don't mind," Inuyasha replies, feeling both bliss and sadness as he buries his face on the crevice of his brother's neck. /I won't ever mind. I like your scent. I don't want to separate from you, Big Brother./

Sesshomaru can almost hear his brother's thoughts. To say the complete truth, he feels the same way. But obligation will not let any of their prayers become reality. He knows this, he does too well. There's nothing he can do, so he embraces his brother, begging to be able to cling onto him for the rest of his life, knowing that it will only be denied.


	5. Since that day: Part Four

Sorry, it's taking so long for me to write. I'm not thinking well. I'm reading too much comics, hehe... I want to thank you for reviewing! This one's short and rather sad in my part because I could hardly find the words to express the sadness. I felt my own eyes water. Pathetic, ain't I? Well, I hope I write faster.

**Since that day...**

Part Four

Walking side by side again, both brothers are clean and dressed miraculously. Like before, Inuyasha tries to be as close as he could, hoping that time would just slow or even come to an end. He does not want to go back, he simply do not. The thought of going back to a normal day of Naraku-hunting is so frightening for some reason.

Perhaps feeling his brother's unease, Sesshomaru tries an act of comfort. He surprises his younger brother by taking his hand. Brought out of his thoughts, Inuyasha looks up at his brother curiously. "When we are about there, I'll go, get Rin, and we'll leave. Afterwards, you can get back to your friends so it won't seem like we were together," Sesshomaru informs.

Somehow, Sesshomaru's words break Inuyasha's heart. They'll have to part sooner than he had expected. Well, he hadn't thought of what his big brother thought about. The hanyou is more concerned with his feelings than thinking about how they are going to escape their friends' notice. The younger brother's face turns solemn, and he wants so much to protest, but what would be the reason for his objection? That he wants to stay with his brother a little longer? That he doesn't want to part? That he loves his brother too much? God knows that Sesshomaru would not accept those as a reason, and Inuyasha understands as well.

Falling back to silence, Inuyasha's mind stirs away from what they have to do and into a state where he imagines what they could do. /We could run away...together. Then we can be together, right? We can do that right now, not go back to the cave and just run away./ There is a part of Inuyasha that wants to tell his brother what he is thinking but he knows exactly what Sesshomaru would counter with and win. They can't. Inuyasha would be leaving his friend's. Sesshomaru would be abandoning Rin. No, they can't. Inuyasha still has to defeat Naraku and make sure all the shards are gathered. He has to stay with Kagome. He has to protect her and telling her about his chaotic feelings would be more than a disaster. He couldn't tell her, he just couldn't, nor could he tell anyone else. They couldn't. Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western Lands. What disgrace would it bring upon him if this was ever known! Not to mention that there will be no heir either. And if that is not enough, there is still the fact that they are very well blood-related brothers, half-brothers but still brothers. With this one fact, their love is considered an unthinkable sin. It is, and they know, both of them. They can remember stories that were told about sins and people who committed them. They can choose to not believe it, but they cannot forget what is said to them, that these kinds of sins results in an endless purgatory after life. They can say that they are not afraid, that it's just some made up story, they can sacrifice themselves, but could they sacrifice the other? It would be the same answer from both of them. They would try anything to protect the other, so how could they?

So many things go against them. Should they even try? Shouldn't they just let it be and go on with their separate ways? But it is always easier said then done. How can they? When they are apart, they are still remaining in memories of each other. They cannot part. Their paths are already intertwined, and that cannot be changed. And more importantly, it is undeniably that neither of them _wants_ it to change. To be together, that is what they ultimately want. But how! They don't know how.

Inuyasha is so deep in thought that he doesn't notice that they are nearing their undesired destination until he feels that his whole happiness is slipping when Sesshomaru takes his hand away. He jerks, looking intently at his older brother. "Here," Sesshomaru says calmly, his eyes tell no emotions to the ordinary eye but to Inuyasha's which mirrors those same golden pools, he can see exactly the pain of one controlled by an unchangeable destiny. "We stop here," the youkai says informingly, and then as soon as those words were said, he proceeds to walk forward, leaving the hanyou in his place.

There is an overwhelming incompleteness coming over the half-demon as he can only watch his brother's elegantly distancing form. This is probably the only chance that they can try to run away. They can leave right now and forget about everything. Inuyasha's heart beats with pain and indecision. He can swear that the very core of his soul is just yearning to run up to his brother and hold him so tight in his arms that the other cannot slip from his life.

It is such a quick and impulsive decision, even for Inuyasha, as he rushes forward to grab his brother, saying, "No!" He shakes his head, burying his face in his brother's chest. "No, wait," he chants painfully. /Not yet.../

"Inuyasha," he hears his brother say quietly. The youkai doesn't move yet, he himself longing to stay in this position. But if one of them has to be stronger, then he will have to be the one. "Let go," he demands, his tone only a little stern.

"No, I don't want to go back," Inuyasha retorts, his voice almost cracking in a cry. He holds on as tightly as he could, not wanting to believe that their time is over and that they have to part forever. Almost childishly, he says, "Let's not. Let's never go back." /I don't want to.../

"Inuyasha, what are you saying?" the demon lord inquires.

"Run away with me," Inuyasha answers looking up at his brother, his eyes in plea with a vision of the happiness it would bring. He almost hopes that his brother's answer would make that come true.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen at the suggestion, his heart beating rather fast. /Yes, yes, yes, I want to run away with you./

"No," the youkai finally says, looking away. If it is pain that Inuyasha is feeling at that word, he is feeling the same, because in all his life he had never wanted something so much.

Thus, with his heart tugging, Inuyasha loosens his hold, both his hands coming up to his brother's face to touch it softly. His heart is crying, he knows it. For a moment so brief, he leans up to press his lips on Sesshomaru's, but only lightly, barely touching compared to all the others that they have shared just minutes ago but those seem like ages ago.

/I love you./ After feeling the warm flesh, Inuyasha retreats slowly, never taking his eyes off the other, memorizing each detail of the youkai's perfection.

/It just couldn't be real, Inuyasha.../ Sesshomaru's eyes rest on the others, and they unwillingly glance away, the youkai turning around. Walking with a heavy heart, Sesshomaru cannot bear to look back. He cannot bear to see his beloved brother's face. He knows what emotions it will show, the feelings he would see. And if he even thinks about looking back, he might, and everything will go into oblivion because he knows that if he looks back once, he shall never want to turn around again.


	6. From Bad to Worse

Extremely short but here it is. I have school now so it's going to be wicked slow. But I still want to finish this. I like this one too much to give it up. And my other story which I haven't uploaded is suffering a lot. I'm so sorry to Riku and Sora (the main characters of my other story.)

Well, this won't take long to read.

**From Bad to Worse**

Part One

Snow falls steadily outside Kaede's house of which Inuyasha's part currently rests. They encountered Kagura and one of Naraku's puppets yesterday. It was an unexpected attack and it ended with no harms like an omen, foreshadowing mischief in the future. Now everyone is worried and thinking their brains out about the strange encounter. They are seated in a circle around the fire. Kagome helps Kaede prepare their lunch. Inuyasha looks out the window, trying to stop the snow with his stare. Shippo naps in one corner with Kirara by his side and a warm cotton blanket covering the two. And lastly, Sango and Miroku's brows are knit in a line thinking.

The atmosphere is quiet. No one speaks as if afraid to break a preserving spell. But Inuyasha is glad for this, because his thoughts are not on matters his friends could possibly comprehend or deem appropriate. Needless to say his thoughts are on his older brother. The day of the storm that brought them together was long past, more than a month ago. /Seems so long.../

Everyday, there is a time for this lovesick hanyou to think about Sesshomaru. And everyday, remembering is sober. It is frustrating to think about the gorgeous demon without wanting what he fantasizes. Inuyasha can swear that someday it will drive him crazy. Sometimes he wishes that Naraku would show up more often so he would think of destroying the bastard instead of dreaming about his brother. (Hm...be careful of what you wish for, Inuyasha.)

/I wonder if you think about me.../ There is no doubt that Inuyasha's eyes cannot focus on the view before the window because instead of seeing falling snow all he sees is a whole blotch of white. /You better, Big Brother, because I don't want to be the fool to think about you all the time and you not me./ Inuyasha sighs visibly, closing his tired eyes for a moment. /But I guess I am a fool to be in love with you.../ Then he guides his amber eyes back to the familiar scene through the window, seeing a white spot before it disappears. /Maybe you're watching the snow like I am. Big Brother, where are you? I wonder if you're well. I'm miserable, totally reckless without you. I want to see you./

How many times have this half-demon thought about seeing his brother? Countless. He dreams about meeting in a secret forest where in reality is the only place they can. He fantasizes about the happier things. Being in his brother's arms is something Inuyasha can dream about and may be able to imagine but it is never the same as the real thing. It is just different, he cannot imagine the heavenly feelings he has when in those arms. It's too good to pass, too good to forget, and too good to not want.

So many thoughts and memories crowd Inuyasha's mind before he decides to stand up, heading out the entrance/exit. "Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome asks, concern evident in her voice.

"Nowhere, just out," Inuyasha replies normally.

"I hope you're not going to do anything reckless, Inuyasha," Miroku suggests.

/I wish I could. If only I can somehow find Sesshomaru./ "No," the half-demon says before quickly exiting the cozy setting and entering a breeze of cold snow.

"But it's cold outside!" Inuyasha hears Kagome exclaim, but he ignores it. Lately, things between them have been quite ordinary but he fears there is a change. They fight like Inuyasha anticipates but it comes to worry him now. Kagome forgives him too easily. This troubles him. If Kagome's feelings develop further, this hanyou would not know how to handle it. Returning them is far from happening. The silver-haired boy can hardly try. For instance, at times when he can sense she is going to kiss him or expects him to kiss her, all the boy's mind can think of is his brother. And that doesn't help, it becomes worse. It makes Inuyasha think of his brother more and more and want to see the demon desperately. This is far beyond the half-demon's brain capacity to fix. /Damn it, Sesshomaru! Why do I have to deal with this and you don't/

Walking aimlessly through a three centimeter layer of snow, Inuyasha's mind doesn't rest. He cannot enjoy the beautiful scenery of soft snow blanketing the earth around him. He cannot focus on the objects surrounding him, barely even the road ahead of him. And thus he cannot sense an attack from behind him, with the snow concealing the form's scent, no matter how familiar it is to the half-demon. He isn't paying enough attention to notice the movements behind him. Maybe it is his fault that the hanyou's still body lays on the bitter snow-covered ground, white puffs landing comfortably on his hair and hakama, or maybe it is just too well planned...


	7. From Bad to Worse: Part Two

Sorry for the delay. I'm very lazy. But I really like this one. I believe I'll enjoy writing the next one too. So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

**From Bad to Worse**

Part Two

His consciousness becomes aware as the half-demon's eyelid's begins to flutter, waiting for the command to open fully. The first thing Inuyasha feels is a bitter pain in the back of his head and the place between his neck and shoulders. He grimaces, making a non-descriptive noise in the back of his throat.

"What luch, you're awake," the half-awake hanyou hears. His brain registers the words and then concentrates on the sound of the being's voice.

Inuyasha's eyes shoot open and he finds the exact horror of which he suspects. He growls, "Naraku!" The half-demon tries to move, instincts telling him to attach his long-hated enemy, but he finds that he cannot. Stunned, he looks at his chained wrists and ankles. He struggles, somehow finding strength to hurt himself with the steel cuffs. "Bastard, let me go!" The hanyou tries harder to break the chains. "Go to hell!" he growls with hatred when he finds that he cannot break the restraints. His eyes glaring at his enemy's grin, Inuyasha tries to maintain a face of anger and defiance instead of the helplessness he feels right now.

"I do believe those chains will not break as you know. I've made them especially for you, you like?" Naraku says disgustingly with a small mischievous chuckle.

"Coward!" Inuyasha snarls in all the rage he could to cover up his growing fear. He does not want to say the common phase of 'What do you want?' or 'What are you going to do?' because it would show the half-demon is afraid and defeated which he does not want to admit that he currently is. But no matter how his outside looks, inside he fears. He has never been captured before, rendered helpless by a couple of chains. Of course, he's been pinned to a tree but it was like sleeping, he wasn't in danger. But now the hanyou worries that he is in danger. Naraku, just what would he do the defenseless half-demon?

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't speak so loudly. I don't like it," the raven-haired man comments in a superior and calm tone.

The hanyou hisses, "Hell, if I care about what you like!"

Naraku takes a second to enjoy the other's frustration. "You wouldn't but I am your captor, am I not?" Inuyasha makes a fearless face, fangs visible through the corner of his mouth. The dark-haired hanyou takes a few steps closer to the other. "Better behave," he warns, his tone disturbingly teasing.

"Don't you freakin' come any closer!" Inuyasha barks boldly. But this only amuses the other demon, making his grin more and more visible as he comes closer, clearly enjoying the fact that he is doing something his enemy would not like. But this isn't the only thing that Naraku is smiling about. Thoughts were fresh in his mind of what he would do with the captured hanyou. It would not only be fun but better yet he knows Inuyasha would not enjoy. "Damn bastard! Get the fuck away!" the silver-haired hanyou barks out another command but the other pays no heed.

When Naraku is just a few inches away he stands. There is no more ground for him to walk on anyway for he is so close. "You're so loud," he says calmly right in front of Inuyasha's glaring face. The restrained half-demon can only make a low growl of disapproval and annoyance. "While your brother is just the opposite," the taller demon says, eyes holding visions of the demon in his sentence. Inuyasha could almost see into the other's eyes, his heart beating furiously and his body burning at the other's mention of his brother. "Unlike you, your brother would always stay so damn calm," Naraku continues, looking down at the other with eyes of intimidation. "I'll tell you, that's what I like most about him," the captor reveals. Then he is glad he said it because the look of defiance changes to a great lingering confusion and a form of anger that is even more precious to see than one of pure hatred and desire to kill.

The amber eyes of the hanyou remains still, not blinking, forgetting that his rival is right in front of him, forgetting his state of imprisonment, only thinking and trying to analyze the other's words. What brings him back is the tug he feels at the fabric of his clothing. He looks to see hands that clearly do not belong to himself opening his hakama. A wave of shock and panic overwhelmed the half-demon so his sentence went by poorly. "Wha...get...yourhands...damn...away." What he means to say is 'Get your damn hands away!'

Pulling the top open and revealing skin, Naraku runs his palm across the other's chest, enjoying the shiver he feel come from Inuyasha's body. "I wonder how differently Sesshomaru's body would feel," he says out loud for the half-demon to hear. Finding the mark that bonds the two brothers/lovers together, the corner of Naraku's mouth curls up. "I bet you know, eh? Inuyasha?" asks the dark demon, fingering the mark smoothly with his forefinger. Seeing Inuyasha is speechless, (after all what is there to say?) Naraku continues, "I'm guessing you were the one to take him first?" Inuyasha's eyes shot bullets at the other man, regaining more anger and frustration in them. But he doesn't say a thing, trying to choose the best words to curse at the other. "Maybe you should thank me. After all, it's because of my poison," the taller demon states. Inuyasha's stares continues, his look questioning the other. "Kagura told me," Naraku says answering one of Inuyasha's questions. He leans in further to the half-demon, their chests touching for the moment as he whispers in on the side of Inuyasha's head where his human ears would have been if there is a new moon but thankfully there is not. But nonetheless, Inuyasha hears clearly the words from the other's mouth. "And Kanna showed me."

There is yet another different expression on the young demon's face, a renewal of all the confusion and annoyance he felt before. "You...!" Inuyasha growls low and loud in front of the other's face. He doesn't even know how to describe the hateful, devilish creature before him. There is not a word in the world to properly give credit to what Inuyasha thought of the demon. This is even worse than knowing Naraku was the one who tricked him and killed Kikyo. Yes, this is much worse. If he isn't tied, Inuyasha swear that he would have clawed this creature right through his heart, taking no time to think of anything else but killing the one he has despised for so long and now despising even more.

Naraku cannot hold back a grin, leaning in to the juncture of Inuyasha's neck and shoulders, hands on either side of the hanyou's shoulders, slowing moving them to feel the skin along the other's arms. "But he growls are so stimulating, don't you agree?" Naraku taunts, running a hand on Inuyasha's stomach, pressing slightly on the tight muscles.

Inuyasha's anger rises. He flinches, trying to suppress his body's reactions. There are currently so many things that this demon is doing that he dislikes, that he would forever detest. One, he already loathes Naraku and wishes only that he would go to hell. Two, this demon is touching him, his body in a way in which he would only allow one person to. And three, the bastard is talking about _his_ brother nonstop, making overly unpleasant comments in his ear. One of those reasons alone can make Inuyasha's desire to kill the demon rise ten-fold.

"And I was surprised to see how much the two of you want each other," Naraku comments while his hand slowly slips lower to the hem of Inuyasha's pants. There is absolutely nothing the silver-haired hanyou can say. What can he say? If he commands the other to stop, he most certainly knows that he would not. What is there to say to this despicable character, in which Inuyasha is so unlucky to befall under captive to? "It's kind of sickening, though," Naraku continues to speak as a few of his fingers touch the tip of Inuyasha's cock. The half-demon clenches his teeth, making a feeble attempt to convince himself that no matter what he would not give in, he would not be played. "The way you two start and don't seem to want to stop," Naraku finishes. "But I have to say how bold you and him are," the captor says, wrapping his hand around the hanyou's loin harshly. Inuyasha jerks but still tries to maintain some form of resistance. "Brothers who supposedly hate each other are really in love," Naraku still continues, "Doesn't that sound ghastly?"

It is then that Inuyasha makes a comment, rage brought on by Naraku's insult to his and his brother's love. "You're the only ghost around here!"

But to Inuyasha's disappointment, Naraku's expression does not change. The demon only gives a momentary smirk before stroking the top of the cock in his hand. Inuyasha clenches his teeth harder for that moment, his nails digging in his palm, cursing in his mind, but he does not dare to make a noise lest Naraku thinks he has won. "But it does turn me on." Naraku begins to stroke in a slow, long rhythm, making Inuyasha's muscles tense in trying to fight back. But if there is anything that can't be done, it is this.

"Bastard!" exclaims the chained half-demon. There is rage in his voice and a deep frustration and embarrassment. Inuyasha can hardly stand looking the other and his eyes so disobediently begins to weaken. So instead of having his eyes half-lid, the hanyou closes them tightly, still wanting to fight back.

"That's not very nice of you, Inuyasha," Naraku almost whispers, his hand taking pleasure in half-torturing the silver-haired hanyou. "When your brother does this to you, you plead and moan his name, and," the other continues, "it is the only time I ever hear you address him as your brother. It is quite ironic to admit that he's your brother while doing such un-brotherly things." The other man's strokes hasten harshly, so rash that Inuyasha wonders if the man is going to disconnect that part of his body. "Oh, I know I must not be as skilled as Sesshomaru," Naraku remarks. "I wonder how your brother would react to this if he was in your situation," he suggests. "I suppose he is bigger, eh?" Inuyasha sweats, breathing abnormally, wanting still to fight but at the same time wanting to give in so it will be over soon. "I'd like to know how he'll feel in my hands," Naraku whispers.

At this time Inuyasha tenses more, partly due to Naraku's actions and partly because of the constant reminder of his beautiful brother. "You...don't...touch...him..." is what Inuyasha ultimately says with suppressed grunts in between.

The captor chuckles, "And why can't I, Inuyasha?" He waits for an answer that Inuyasha doesn't seem to be able to give before speaking again, "Your brother, Inuyasha, I want your brother underneath me..."

A defiant growl escapes Inuyasha's lips as he comes in his enemy's hand. And then the hand is no longer there, which is of some relief to the half-demon. Yet, ultimately feeling lost pride, Inuyasha does not want to open his eyes and see the most hateful face in the world. But he is forced to when a wet finger intrudes his mouth. Naturally shocked, Inuyasha's his open to see the satisfied face of Naraku. "If you think you hate me now, Inuyasha, you will hate me even more," he promises, an elegant smirk on his face. Then the finger is removed. Instead the half-demon's lips are being crushed by another's cold and thinner ones. With wide golden eyes, Inuyasha tries to pull away, but there is no escape for his head is already pressed against the cold wall. A great wave of disgust spreads throughout the hanyou's body. But he cannot move, he cannot stop the other man from pressing a slick tongue into his mouth. The half-demon feels intruded and violated when all he finally does is stop and wish it will end soon.

Slowly, violating lips remove themselves from Inuyasha's red ones. Inuyasha pants a little, taking in all the air he can at one time. His head feels a bit dizzy, eyes a little blurring, but he can still see the smile on his enemy's face. Naraku places a dangerous hand on the mark of the half-demon's collar bone. "I'm very jealous of you, Inuyasha," Naraku reveals. "I bet you miss your brother," he says while fingering the mark once again. "Don't worry, you'll see him soon..." And then with that he moves away. He turns and walks away slowly, leaving Inuyasha with a 'what-do-you-mean' look on his face. But when Naraku's form completely disappears from the room, the hanyou's head droops, feeling fear for the future. Things cannot get worse for the half-demon, or so he thinks. What does Naraku plan to do? What will he do? Just thinking about that brings a painful feeling and all he can come up with to seek rescue is the name Sesshomaru.


	8. From Bad to Worse: Part Three

**From Bad to Worse**

Part Three

Inuyasha sleeps unsoundly, looking quite dead with the chains upon his wrists and ankles and his head drooping forward. If it is not for the breathing shown by the half-demon's slowly moving chest, on might think the sill figure is dead.

But unkindly Inuyasha wakes, immediately feeling the consequence of the chains and being hung all night...or is it all day? He does not have a clue of the time for there are no windows, only a little candle on a small table. But he does not feel weak in strength by far. Two or three days will not hurt him much but there is no guarantee that Naraku wants Inuyasha alive. What if he is going to leave the half-demon there to die?

If he says he is not afraid of death then he is lying because there is a sense of painful apprehension upon his chest. He does not wish to die, not here, not because of Naraku. He would die, of course, but no before he kills Naraku.

For such a long time Inuyasha waits, thinking being his only thing to do. It is suddenly the most horrible thing when he thinks about what Naraku would do to his friends if he isn't there to protect them and what Sesshomaru would do. In the back of the hanyou's mind, he wishes that his brother would come save him, rescue him from the awful place he is held captive to and even more from the dreadful captor himself. It may be reasonable to think that Sesshomaru would come rescue him but there is a sort of anticipation that makes Inuyasha afraid of the idea. Would his brother be in danger if he comes to save him? And what if Naraku plans on Sesshomaru's coming? His brother would not be safe. And Inuyasha would not in his entire life want the person he loves the most to be in peril.

But abruptly, his train of thought is disrupted. "Surprise, surprise," he smells a familiar intoxicating scent. "I'll certainly love to see your face when you find out what Naraku has in store for you," comes the voice he recognizes as Kagura.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha hisses but not as loud as he would have if it is Naraku.

"My, you don't look so well," Kagura observes in her low and unfeeling voice. Then she walks forward, stretching up to detach the chains form the walls. "I suggest you not to struggles because one: these things are unbreakable and two: you wouldn't want to miss your surprise" She says the last few words with visible foreshadowing of something Inuyasha is sure he is not going to enjoy. Then once the chains are detached from the wall, she holds onto the ends and walks towards the door, dragging Inuyasha with her. It is Inuyasha's instinct to fight back but he does not, or rather he feels like Kagura is much stronger at the moment. He doesn't feel weak but at the same time he feels as though this incarnation is stronger than he. For the first time since he is captured, Inuyasha wonders if there is something wrong with him. He feels unwell.

In a state of lost pride, Inuyasha is guided through what seems like many corridors and hallways until they reach large bamboo sliding doors. A bit nervous and afraid, Inuyasha stands in front of the doors. Kagura opens them and pushes Inuyasha in with such force that the half-demon trips and falls on his hands and knees. "Inuyasha!" the hanyou hears a very strong and familiar voice, and then there are arms around him. Inuyasha looks up to the face in which these arms belong to and when he sees that it is the most important person in his life, he returns the embrace, eyes feeling wet and his throat dry.

But the intimate hug is broken when Inuyasha is pulled from his brother by the chains. "Sesshomaru!" he calls in response, not wanting to be taken away from those comforting arms. But he cannot beat the person who is tugging at him. Thus, flying back against a wall, he can only let out a faint grunt, eyes close in a tingle of pain that is caused by the rash contact.

"Inuyasha!" he hears and immediately his eyes open again, seeing the figure of his brother making his way towards him, but is restrained by Naraku. Strangely, Sesshomaru does not knock the bastard over which is what Inuyasha would have thought he'd do. Instead, the half-demon can only see the face of the beautiful man peering at him over Naraku's shoulder, the demon lord's expression unfitting for him. Then Inuyasha sees an intruding hand force his brother's face away from him and to look at the pale face in front of him. Inuyasha almost screams as he tugs at the chains, wishing to be released so he can knock the living daylights out of Naraku for touching his brother.

Reluctantly fighting his resistance, Sesshomaru glares at the demon before him. "Well, now that your brother is right here, I want to begin," Naraku states, his words so sharp that it seems to have a piercing effect on both the brothers in the room.

Inuyasha is astonished when Sesshomaru says calmly, "Not in front of Inuyasha." The half-demon stares at the two with a sort of anger, looking at the two for an answer. /Not in front of me? What is that supposed to mean/ But from the tone Sesshomaru used he cannot help but feel afraid.

Even though the worse of all his enemies is in front of him, Sesshomaru withstands a composed and indifferent face. "Why not?" Naraku taunts. "Wouldn't it be more fun? I say he stays," the demon lord hears the teasing tone of the other man. Naraku leans forward slowly and for the first time, Sesshomaru feels fear, a fear that promises worse than death. And when the other's cold lips meet his warmer ones, the demon lord's heart gives off a very dislikable form of fire, tearing painfully at his flesh. /Inuyasha...I apologize.../

/Sesshomaru.../

Then all things seem to have gone to the depths of the earth promising no return when two eager hands clasp the youkai's shoulder, reassuring Sesshomaru that there is no escaping. The demon lord does not move, doesn't want to move, doesn't dare to move. He complies to the unwanted kiss until the other feels satisfied with it. /I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I.../ There is no denying the fact that Sesshomaru feels helpless and that his need to cry is deepening within the seconds of this unwelcoming intimacy. But of course, he will not cry, he will not let a singer fear show on his face. He can handle this, he tells himself, only to be contradicted by his tightening and dry throat, screaming to let out his tears. But no matter, he will not let any of it come out. He can't, he refuses, and he will not.

When they part, Sesshomaru feels fear to open his eyes. He does not want to see his brother at this moment. He does not want to face his brother, feeling shameful of the display he let Inuyasha see. But, as if Naraku can read minds, he is forced to look at the chained hanyou by the forcing of the other's rough hands. Sesshomaru's eyes widen for a split second but he regains composure fast. After all, he has been brought up to always remain clam. But in seeing his brother's face, all confused and full of indescribable hatred, the demon lord wonders if his own face is not like that. "Naraku!" the youkai hears the sharp growl of his brother's word. He can see the growing anger in those lovely amber eyes. /Inuyasha.../

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Naraku asks tauntingly.

"Let him go," the hanyou says, his mind now fully aware of what his captor is planning or at least the idea of it. /No...I will not let him.../

"But Inuyasha," the dark man mocks, "I'm not holding him back. He can leave as easily as he came." But as he says this, two arms wrap around Sesshomaru's waist, and his head is placed on the crevice of the demon lord's neck, giving an uninvited shiver in Sesshomaru to which he grimaces.

"Take your hands off of my brother!" Inuyasha growls in a quick response to Naraku's action, arms and legs moving furiously to try to overcome the chains that restrains him to the wall.

To this, Naraku only smiles, having the fun he promised himself. "Sesshomaru isn't protesting," he states, covering half his face in Sesshomaru's skin, and his nose intruding with the other's scent. The demon lord only turns his head away, letting the man do as he so pleases.

If anger could kill, Inuyasha would be happy because the anger he feels for Naraku at this point would be so deadly that no one could escape from it. But no matter, anger is not tangible and it cannot kill. So all Inuyasha can do is struggle until his wrists are red and hurting him. "Bastard! Bastard! Coward! Damn you! Go to hell!" The half-demon can only yell, finding that his screams are more and more useless. /Why.../

"This is better than I expected, much much better," the captor murmurs pleasure in his silky voice. Then he raises a hand, capturing the lovely demon lord's face and slowly he effortlessly forces the other into a long kiss.

Sesshomaru doesn't flinch or move, his composure is still there. He doesn't lose it physically, only emotionally. He feels lost, forcefully taken into an intimate kiss which holds no intimacy, a promised of fidelity to his brother taken away from him with this one kiss. /Sorry...Little Brother.../ The demon lord can hear the immediate growl of fierce dissatisfaction. "Sesshomaru!" he hears his younger half brother groan in a less vengeful manner. The pain in Inuyasha's heart is audible through his speech. This only adds to the youkai's misery; to think, he is trying to save his brother but in the process he has to hurt him. There is nothing worse than hurting the one most important, the one he accounts as a strand of his life, the one he has vow to protect and love. "Please..." Inuyasha little plea is said only to himself but Sesshomaru hears, he hears his dear brother's desperate request, but he cannot yield to that, he simply can't.

When Naraku leaves the youkai's lips slowly, painfully slow, he smiles at his prey and then at the bait with twisted satisfaction. "How do you feel now, Inuyasha?" he asks slyly.

/Like killing.../ With a heavy heart, Inuyasha can only give a low growl.

"Is betrayed one of them, because if it is then I know that I'm accomplishing what I sought out to do," Naraku states threateningly.

"Psh, like I'll ever let you get to me..." the tied up half demon retorts. /Never...never...I'll never.../

But to the hanyou's dismay, the other smiles. "Exactly," he tears the word apart. Then he removes his attention to focus on the one in his arms. Sesshomaru is only quiet, silent and intends on staying quiet. The evil demon knows this and it only provokes him to make the other man talk. "Did you enjoy my kiss, Sesshomaru?" he says while slightly lifting the youkai's chin. (He's not much taller anyway, or maybe Sesshomaru is taller...)

/If I died and went to hell, it would have been better.../ Sesshomaru remains silent, not wanting to give the answer that he knew the other wanted. But to his sorrow, Naraku would not so easily give up. Pushing them closer, the dark-haired demon leans into him. "But I'm sure Inuyasha would like to know..." he comments with an evident and dreadful tease. /If only I could dig my claws into his disgusting face...or right through his heart, no chest...he has no heart.../ But Lord Sesshomaru stays quiet. He doesn't look at either his brother or his enemy who is ever so close to him. "Why don't we try again..?" Naraku tempts, his tone never changing, it is still filled with venomous vile. And then he moves closer, so close it may seem hard to breath for the other.

But he is stopped for the moment by Inuyasha making a racket and raging like a petulant little boy. "Pervert! Get away from him! I'm gonna slice you..." but he is cut short of breath, his body weakening even more. /Why is it so hard to breath...? Why...does my head hurt...? Sesshomaru.../ The pain he suddenly feels overwhelms him, and if it is not for the fact that he is tied to the wall he would have fallen over.

/Inuyasha.../

"Oh," Naraku begins, "See how your little brother is in pain. He looks so much cuter when he is weak and silent, don't you think?" At this point he directs a gaze at the hanyou that is unexplainable and unpleasant.

/Dare touch him...and I'll have your head, Naraku.../

The hateful one only pulls himself closer to the demon lord. "Tell me what you are thinking, Sesshomaru. Tell me, how does it feel to be weakened only because your dreadful soul is tied to your brother?"

/You're going to die, Naraku...I swear it...I'll kill you yet.../ Sesshomaru doesn't answer. But Naraku seems neither angry nor irritated by this. He is probably enjoying this too.

Inuyasha's heart throbs in pain, a pain that is both natural and unnatural. His body weighs on him, the gravity increasing simultaneously, crushing the poor half-demon. But that is not all the pain; his head feels like it is being banged on from the inside out, and his stomach burns with fire worthy of the depths in hell.

It is even more unbearable, though, to witness the scene, as blurrily as it is before him of the brother, who is _his_, and the enemy of his soul. An invisible arrow strikes his heart, causing the hanyou to give out a cry but he doesn't even realize the blood in his mouth. /What is happening/

Immediately, the older brother tries to make his way toward Inuyasha, worried and for that moment his life gave a threatening leap. But he is stopped by a devil's grip. Sesshomaru snaps his head back at Naraku, fire in his eyes, and he snarls, showing fangs that are as deadly as the owner wants them to be. How dare he stop him!

However, Naraku is neither afraid nor upset by this display of total hatred. If anything, it is what he drives to see. "Seeing your dear little brother in pain angers you," the evil demon says it like the fact that it is. Sesshomaru glares at the other with demon eyes warningly. "It gets me excited just seeing that face in pain. He must look so cute under you," Naraku teases disgustingly. Sesshomaru growls deep in his throat. In the pits of his stomach he feels rage. How dare Naraku? How dare he even think of his brother?

Inuyasha suddenly spits out blood. "Sesshomaru..." he moans painfully.

The demon lord's chest constricts as if the agony his brother felt has somehow inflicted unto him. How painful his brother sounded... How much Inuyasha needed him... And as a slave of devotion, he cannot help but rush to his caller.

Yet, he is once again stopped by hands so cold belonging to an even colder soul. "Where do you thinking you're going, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Unhand me!" the youkai commands, furious.

Naraku grins. "We haven't even started the fun yet..." he muses. Sesshomaru ignores him, fully angry that a suffering hanyou is before him but he could not reach. "Or would you rather I play with your brother instead?" the soulless bastard continues.

At this, Sesshomaru snaps his head to look straight at life's enemy. /I would kill myself before I ever let that happen/ Inuyasha is and forever will be his; no one will, no one can ever touch him...

"I suppose that to be a 'no'," the devil grins. He slowly brings himself closer to the other man. Sesshomaru can feel all the warmth from the other's body which is all unwanted. Naraku begins his search of the youkai's body slowly, his expectations and desires meeting. However, the demon lord could not take his eyes off of his brother who looks paler still. /Nothing...I'll let nothing happen to you.../

The blood rushes rapidly in Inuyasha's head, the throbs making him unable to focus his eyes. Yet, he cannot move because his body is weak. His head is heavy while his body is light; the unbalance causes more blood to be coughed up from the hanyou's lungs, a feeling of nausea coming on. He breathes in the air he can get in pain. /Brother.../

The demon lord does not pay his captor any attention until Naraku forcefully demands it, crushing his body onto the youkai's. "The faster we carry on our deal the less pain your precious brother will have to suffer," he coos into Sesshomaru's ear. And while the youkai registers this fact, Naraku doesn't waste his time, colliding his lips onto unexpected ones. He can almost physically detect the other man's fear and apprehension, and it is what thrills him.

All the while, Sesshomaru tries to remain mentally stable but that is inevitable. How much he wanted to run his fangs right through the filthy demon so that his blood can quench the thirst of revenge coursing and lingering in his veins. But that is just a morsel of what he envisioned, not just Naraku's blood, but tearing off limbs one by one. The demon lord is not psychotic, just vengeful because Naraku has to be the one to destroy his brother and him, defiling the faith and loyalty they hold so close and dear.

Naraku's eager hands grope to remove the fabrics of clothing, the last fragile thing left to prevent the event that is to happen. Sesshomaru fidgets just a little, his body acting out of only by nature not by will. How cruel nature is at times...

The youkai senses strongly the eyes upon him as his garments are removed. Something incredibly sharp pierces through his chest. The shock and fear combine made him forget to breathe. His brother is looking! Inuyasha is looking/Inuyasha...no.../ Mentally, Sesshomaru wishes for the miracle of Inuyasha going unconscious so that he will miss this shameful deed.

As Naraku busies himself, caressing Sesshomaru's corpse, leaving harsh kisses and bites along his neck, chest, torso, and thighs, the demon lord sees clearly the shining golden eyes not far from him. Those eyes are glittering in the light that shines upon him as the hanyou just hangs there limp. Those eyes, that are so beautiful and loving to Sesshomaru, are now watery, grief, betrayal, abandonment encoded in tears. It is clear that even though Inuyasha may not speak his eyes talk for him. /Why, Sesshomaru? Brother...don't do this...no.../ Slowly, drops of tears roll down the hanyou's smooth cheeks and lands on the concrete floor, staining it so that it will forevermore bear the memory of this half-demon's plea. /Brother...please...stop...stop.../ More and more tears silently develops and even silently they fall.

Another bang strikes Sesshomaru's heart, even worse this time. Into his brother's eyes he sees all of the pain, he is causing the hanyou, but he may do nothing to stop it, to heal it. No matter how much he may want to, at this moment he may not. /No...Inuyasha...forgive me.../ Sesshomaru's own eyes sting at the sight of his brother, not caring much to what is done to himself. /I am sorry.../

When Naraku finally catches sight of the two gazing at each other, he only grins, perfectly satisfied at their troubled and totally fallen expressions. "How disheartening..." he says with a cruel smile. He brings both Sesshomaru and himself closer to the hanging half-demon.

Inuyasha's blurry eyes could see well before him the two figures, one in which he loathes with all his might and one he loves with his complete being. He struggles to move, as if believing that if he could he could somehow stop this. His stubbornness reduces his rationality. Inuyasha catches the mere smirk Naraku gives him before the bastard captures his brother's lips before him. His eyes widen in unison with his brother's. How simple the claim, how ample the pain. Inuyasha searches for the energy to speak, to intrude, to destroy this very instance. But he cannot, all he can do is watch with his heart aching. It is his brother's glance that turns his moment of hatred around. He sees utter defiance hidden in those bright orbs. The half-demon can tell right away then that _this was for him._ However, this fact did not lessen Inuyasha's pain. If anything, it made everything worse. The fact that Sesshomaru is playing in Naraku's palms because of him causes the half-demon even more grief. He doesn't want his brother to suffer because of him! He would rather Sesshomaru betrayed him! Never would he want to be the source of his elder brother's misery.

More liquid formed in his eyes before he can stop his tears from falling again. It was not characteristic to cry but when something like this is happening, the one who doesn't cry is the one without a soul (which of course, in this case is Naraku).

Sesshomaru put on a face as to comfort his younger brother. But as obvious as it is fake, Inuyasha sees the truth, the love that can never be mistaken and can never be false. /I love you too.../ Inuyasha wants to whisper to his brother because somehow he just knows his brother is saying the same words to him.

During this moment, Naraku is forgotten but not for long. Forcefully, he takes the demon down, collapsing on the hard floor. The demon lord winces but tries hard not to show his pain. But it is no use since he and his brother are connected and thus they know exactly how the other feels.

"Ah!" the first muffled cry rings through the walls of the confined room, a response to Naraku digging his nails into Sesshomaru's pale skin. Evidently, this bastard does not intend to be gentle.

Strangely enough, it is Inuyasha who feels the most pain at this moment. If it was done to him, he might have felt less of this weird anguish. Stressing to remain conscious, the half-demon is the only living audience to witness the youkai's humiliation. Naraku licks the blood off his nails and tickles Sesshomaru's flesh with his tongue. Inuyasha could not bear the sight but he does not want to take his eyes off of his brother's. Their connection is in that they are looking at each other, still trusting each other.

As hard as it is, the demon lord suppresses the urges of defiance and obedience. He can do nothing but lie there, telling himself that when this ends it will be a thing of the past. The feeling of helplessness is enough to drive him into a blood-raging state, but for his brother's sake, only for his brother can he manage to go on with this. Looking into Inuyasha's eyes he feels assured and somehow forgiven.

Yet soon enough they are denied this too. Naraku forces Sesshomaru on his hands and knees so that he could no longer meet his brother's gaze. Cruelly, he is robbed of his faith. Naraku thrusts a finger into his entrance with no preparation, he enjoying the roar of pain in return.

Sesshomaru's whole body tenses, clenching his fists to subdue the pain repeating as the other is determined to inflict. What's the worst is that he cannot tell, he cannot see Inuyasha's reaction. He wants to know, to reassure his brother that this is not what he wants, that he has no intention of truly cooperating with this devil, and that he still belonged solely to him.

But because he could not do this, Inuyasha is left to himself in thinking of the horrible truth that is not the truth. How can Sesshomaru even let himself be used? Didn't he love him enough to keep his heart and devotion? Why? Unsure and confused again, Inuyasha has forgotten the brief moment in which the truth was revealed to him. He shut his eyes, not wanting to look anymore, not to see Naraku taint his brother whom he loves so purely, so dearly...However, the hanyou cannot escape the disturbing noises, his keen ears picking up each time his brother tries to silence a howl in response to Naraku's assaults. No matter how hard the half-demon tries, he is limp to anything but hearing and watching, his vision getting worse too. /Sesshomaru.../

Naraku has no intention of letting his chance go easy. Sesshomaru knows that the shame is just to come. He is only confirmed when Naraku demands, "Turn around." Wanting anything but to obey, Sesshomaru hesitates. But all Naraku has to do is remind him softly, "Your brother's waiting." Feebly, the youkai turns around so that he faces the other directly face to face. Naraku grabs a handful of silver hair, roughly positioning Sesshomaru to his groin. Utterly disgusted, Sesshomaru close his eyes. "I suggest you do as I wish," the soulless demon restates. Sesshomaru, who has never let himself be defeated, said nothing and took Naraku in his mouth. It could not be imagined how horrible the taste is, to be forced into doing something like this with an enemy. Naraku tugged at the strands of hair impatiently. The demon lord does not fight.

So the next time Inuyasha opens his eyes out of curiosity as to the cease of his brother's cries, he sees this. Feeling even more dreadful than before, if possible,the hanyou truly cannot help the feeling of hatred. /Stop...Sesshomaru...how could you...Brother/

And just for a second, Sesshomaru thoughts were away from his brother, Naraku poses another reminder, "Better work harder, your little brother is watching." Cursing the bastard to hell and beyond, Sesshomaru thought of biting the organ between his teeth but then thought better on the rational side which is not what Inuyasha himself could do, Sesshomaru refrained himself and continued to suck the demon off, all the while hoping for the other's slow and painful death. /Inuyasha...I promise...He shall not live.../

While Naraku's quiet moans fill the air, Inuyasha prays for a cease to this torture. But when this stops something else, something worse falls in its place.

"Enough," Naraku pulls the youkai away and throws him to the floor without warning. Hovering over the silver-haired beauty, Naraku reassures his dominance, lightly teasing the youkai's abdomen and slithering his hands lower to his thighs. Softly, he commands, "Open your legs," It is a marvelous wonder how shocking those words are. /No! Never/ Sesshomaru knows that that is something he will never do, he will never allow himself to be forced to willingly spread his legs for anyone! This is something he absolutely needs to hold onto, that is his will. The demon lord makes no movement. "I'm waiting," Naraku pursues, convinced that he will have the other demon do as he wishes completely. But still Sesshomaru refuses to comply. Sadly, the demon lord is not in control. "I suppose your brother's life is more important to you than your own?" he inquires despicably. He knows well that Sesshomaru will never let him hurt Inuyasha. But still, the youkai refuses to give up his will. Getting impatient, but still in acknowledgement that he has the lead, Naraku spits out one more piece of information, "How long do you think your baby brother will last?" Immediately, fear consumes the demon lord's thoughts and his eyes automatically look to his brother lifeless figure. It is true. Inuyasha is so pale now, showing no sign of blood running through his veins. Not much time. The hanyou couldn't even lift his head anymore. No doubt his vision has almost disappeared. Only his hearing remains. /I'm sorry...? With painful slow movement, Sesshomaru let himself be exposed and taken. Naraku takes his opportunity to humiliate the prideful demon lord once more, thrusting into the youkai in one swift movement. Sesshomaru growls furiously, feeling the other intrude inside him, forcing him to spread his legs wider. He can only hold his cries as the other forces into him more and more. He digs his claws deep into his own hands. The pain increases, each thrust making him wish for even death until all becomes numb and all he can think about while Naraku defiles him is the faithlessness he has committed. Naraku cums inside him after numerous poundings but he makes Sesshomaru cum twice again, yanking at his cock, before Sesshomaru can finally be let out of his nightmare.

All the while, Inuyasha can hear this even though he can no longer see. He can feel his brother in pain. But what he can only do is cry for him, cry for his brother whom he knows would not let himself cry. The half-demon felt like a useless burden, an inconvenience deserving death.

But once over, the need to perish vanishes. They want to live, they need to live.

Sesshomaru's strength has vanished but his mind has not. Before he let himself think of anything else, he stands up, demanding what Naraku has vowed to do. He stretches out a hand in which a pearl-like sphere appears. The demon lord takes it without a word. His enemy never deserves any words from him.

Naraku takes this as a victory though and takes his leave in triumph. Immediately, the youkai hurries to tend to the almost dead hanyou, detaching his weak body from the wall. He rests the body carefully on the floor, lifting the poor half-demon's head and notices Inuyasha had finally lost consciousness and would not be able to swallow the pill. Sesshomaru pops the sphere into his own mouth. Gently, he places his lips onto his brother's. He melts the pill for the hanyou, letting the remedy flow down Inuyasha's throat. When that is done, Sesshomaru felt for the first time in such a while, warmth. Inuyasha's lips are still cold but the demon lord finally felt a little warmth being there with his younger brother, safe again. One last tear forms and quickly runs down his beautiful face.

Inuyasha awakes soon. His eyes immediately meet the ones he has wished to see. He sees watery orbs and he knows that his will soon be the same. 'Sesshomaru,' he tries to mouth, still unable to speak and move. /I love you.../

Sesshomaru holds his brother tightly to him, trying to suppress all the darkness that has formed this day. /Inuyasha.../

The feelings they feel now are horrendous, as if they betrayed each other. It is not because Naraku has physically disrupted their faithfulness. As long as their hearts are still for each other nothing should change, but it is the feeling of failing to protect the one he loves. Neither of them was capable of protecting the other. They suffered. Both of them had made promises to themselves that what matters the most was the other, and thus, anything shall be given away in order to defend the other's well-being and happiness. This was not done. They failed to do this task that was their only proof of loving. To protect the one you love...


	9. From Bad to Worse: Part Four

Ah, very sorry for the delays. I can't even come up with an excuse, my imagination falls me again. I'm not sure how this part is, maybe boring with angst but I'll let you, my readers, be the judge, so it would be great if you let me know what you think of it.

**From Bad to Worse**

Part Four

Reluctantly, bright green leaves fall from their roots, the wind carrying them to every which way. The sun plays with the trees, creating shadows that dance and hide and seek. These shadows circle around two still figures under their shades. One of them finally startles under the shadows' teases.

Sesshomaru sees that they are trying to wake his sleeping brother. He tries to fight the shadows away with his hand but it is not enough. Inuyasha's eyes have already opened. Those golden eyes that have not changed since he was a pup star at Sesshomaru's flawless expression. Inuyasha's consciousness slowly regains. He half believes that he has had a nightmare but the pain is real, the pain is still there. Tears suddenly overflow and he knows he is going to have a hard time stopping them. The water blurs his vision of his brother. He wipes them away, wanting to see clearly if the youkai has changed. He doesn't understand his own reasoning but he fears that Sesshomaru will change and that their relationship will change; he fears, he fears so much. But the demon lord's face shows no emotion. /Thank goodness.../ No change.

"I'm sorry..." the hanyou suddenly cries and then as if the dam has broken, a river of his sorrows fall and he repeats over and over, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Sesshomaru can only watch at the moment, hoping the half-demon will stop on his own accord. /No more tears...there's no need for you to cry...I don't want to see you cry again.../ A memory of himself carrying the hanyou from the castle to this isolated part of the forest reestablishes itself in Sesshomaru's aching heart. His little brother was crying in his sleep, water drops gracing his distressed complexion.

"When are you going to cease your apologizes?" the demon lord demands abruptly. His hearts cries when he sees his brother cry.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha mumbles again without thinking. /I'm so, so sorry, Big Brother...It's my fault.../

The youkai's face softens. He looks whole-heartedly at his brother, lifting the other's chin lightly. He bends his head down slowly. /You're the dearest thing to me...I love you.../

Inuyasha closes his eyes just as their lips touch, sharing warmth. /I love you too.../

The half-demon tenses under his brother's touch. Sesshomaru gently relaxes him, releasing him. But instead of feeling calm, Inuyasha fears. Something has changed. What if Sesshomaru doesn't want him anymore? What if Sesshomaru doesn't forgive him? Just the very thought brings him into despair once more. /No...Don't.../ He reaches out desperately, grasping the demon's sleeve. /I don't want to let you go.../

Gently, the youkai strokes his helpless brother's cheek, hoping that will lessen the other's fear but Inuyasha breaks out in tears again. "How much more do you need to cry?" Sesshomaru says softly and tenderly.

"I'm sorry," He apologizes. It seems it's the only thing he knows how to say.

Carefully, as if he is holding a newborn, Sesshomaru sets his brother up to rest his head on his chest. "You can apologize all you want but know this: you are not in blame." /You're my precious little brother. I have to protect you.../

"Sesshomaru..." the half-demon wraps his arms around the other's waist, holding their bodies closer together.

They stay silent for a while, each waiting for either the courage to break the tranquility or the will to assert their heart's sincerity. It wasn't always this hard before, Inuyasha wonders. He feels oddly uncomfortable and unsure. /Maybe soothing is wrong.../ He is desperate for his brother to say something to him, yell at him for making such stupid conjectures. He is too afraid to do something himself. Thus, he waits.

Finally relaxing, acquiring patience with his brother, Inuyasha carefully snuggles himself in Sesshomaru's caress. He rests his head slowly as to not disturb the youkai. When he is finally at peace with himself, he closes his eyes. He concentrates on breathing in and breathing out. He catches his brother's scent, a distinctively fresh fragrance like when it rains at night, and only at night. But as Inuyasha inhales again, he discovers another scent disturbing the nice smell like ashes from burning forests. The hanyou frowns immediately, recalling his nightmare. He is angry once again. How could he let Naraku do that? Why did it happen? He should have been able to stop him. He should have protected him. He shouldn't have the one to be protected. But no, he could do nothing.

Inuyasha releases his hold, sitting up abruptly. Sesshomaru opens his resting eyes to discover two glittering eyes staring at him. "I smell Naraku on you," the hanyou states, almost petulantly.

"I suppose it bothers you," the older brother answers coolly.

/Yes! It bothers me/ "And it doesn't bother you/oops.../ Inuyasha mentally slaps himself; he shouldn't have said that. He knows, he just knows it will upset his brother.

And sure enough, it does. "Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't!" /You know it does! But I was too damn worried about you to take a bath/

Inuyasha stands up, his stance defensive. "You shouldn't have come! I didn't want you to rescue me!" he lies stubbornly. /I didn't want you to go through that.../

Sesshomaru stands up also, as if accepting a challenge. Who can say which one of them is more stubborn? "And leave you to die!" he growls at his little brother. /There was not a doubt on my mind, I knew what I was going into and I went in knowing because you matter the most.../

"I wouldn't have died!" Inuyasha insists, raising his fangs. /I'd rather die.../

Sesshomaru takes a step forward. Grabbing his brother's wrist, he drags the other sprawling after him through a clutter of leaves, branches, and dirt. "Hey! Where are you taking me?" Inuyasha yells from behind, but his silent brother doesn't answer.

Soon enough though he finds his answer. They are in view of a clear little pond, jagged rocks on the sides, grass surrounding its sides, small flowers hiding within them. A tall tree protects this little pond from the sun's rays. And when the wind blows, its leaves get a chance to glide on the water's ripples and waves. Inuyasha watches as a butterfly flutters around the pond tauntingly. It's a wondrous view, secluded from the world, hidden in the shades.

Sesshomaru releases his hold, walking forward, leaving Inuyasha to remain like stone. As the demon lord approaches the water, he removes articles of clothing, the long fluff thingy, his armor, everything falls.

It's hard for the hanyou not to stare as he watches his brother's flawless being submerge into the water. He remembers the first time his brother strips himself and Inuyasha stands unmoving like he is now, the heart in his chest burning. He chastises himself silently for his immoral thoughts. No matter how many times they have done it, it doesn't mean it is right, it's still wrong.

Sesshomaru turns to him gracefully, the water folding around him, it waiting for his very command. Even without sunlight beaming on him, Sesshomaru seems to glow, his beautiful silver hair and his fine toned body emitting godly radiance. Even the wind submits to him, light breezes trying to seduce him. The demon lord's eyes are forbidden at this moment, the golden orbs too beautiful to look at. Inuyasha couldn't look at them, trying to hide the redness surfacing.

"Is simply staring at me enough?" Sesshomaru teases with his firm expression and tone. /You're so exposed when you blush. I know exactly what you're thinking...but just looking at you blush isn't enough.../

Involuntarily, Inuyasha's groin responds. He looks away. /It's not fair! Why is he so...? Why do I always feels so.../ He has the urges to touch the silver hair, to lick at his brother's skin, to give himself away completely, just at he sight of his demon brother.

But it is not so much easier for Sesshomaru either who contemplates impatiently at how much longer he'll have to wait in order for Inuyasha to join him. The hanyou has yet to see that while he is affected by his brother, his brother is the same.

The demon lord gazes at his brother until Inuyasha finally makes his conclusion. He unravels his clothes with slight hesitation. The youkai suppresses a grin. There is just something about the way Inuyasha looks right now. It's...cute... (like his brother always is)...and so adorably innocent (by looks), more attractive than other being in this world.

Sesshomaru's heated body tells him he is hungry, starving to ravish his younger sibling. He takes a deep breath instead, watching intently as Inuyasha slowly slips out of his hakama, his face telling the other that he is embarrassed about showing himself in his brother's presence.

The demon's senses are telling him that he is most definitely needy but it doesn't seem like Inuyasha wants to budge, holding onto his clothes in front of him as if at the same time he is taunting his elder brother.

/Come here.../ "Have time froze? Or do you want to stand there naked for me to look at?" the demon lord comments. /Not that that is enough.../

/You're not funny.../ "I'll do it when I'm good and ready," the younger one retorts, unable to will himself to be obedient yet.

/You're good, I'm ready, what more is there/ Sesshomaru swirls around, leaving his bare back to mock at this brother. "In that case, I'll handle myself." He takes three steps deeper into the water, disregarding his little brother, acting as if he didn't care. If anything, he is only counting down the seconds to the hanyou's protest.

Inuyasha's primary thought is trigged immediately. He drops his clothes and leaps into the pond. With a splash, crystals fly and then reform back into the water.

The petulant one wraps his strong arms around the youkai protectively, his chest pressing against Sesshomaru's back. /Don't walk away from me...not even an inch.../ He rests his head on the demon's shoulder blades and Sesshomaru lets him. They are only half submerged in the water. "Is this ok?" His voice tells his brother that Inuyasha is asking the same question that has been on his very mind.

"I'm not sure. Is it ok?" Sesshomaru responds.

/I want everything to be ok.../ Inuyasha presses himself closer to the body that is warm even among a pool of cold. He breathes in, again he can the fresh scent poisoned with burning ashes. He breaks out again, "I can still smell it."

Sesshomaru sighs mentally. /You can't have everything, Little Brother.../ He turns around, holding his brother's two hands in his. "Wash him from me," he says softly. Inuyasha looks up, their eyes unfolding endless secrets and mysterious to one an other. But Inuyasha is still stun still until his brother has to give him another hint.

The youkai catches the hanyou's lips, forcing his tongue in without hesitation. And for some reason it feels more comfortable, more relaxing at the moment than the one chaste kiss they shared. Inuyasha gasps when his brother leaves his mouth for the delicate skin near his jaw and neck. He pulls his head back, gradually enjoying the feeling that comes up from his stomach. Sesshomaru takes this as a sign to move further, his tongue lapping at the mark on his brother's collarbone. He kisses it, taking in the pleasure of knowing that it will always symbolize their unity.

The sensation is always new and always exiting. Inuyasha somehow always managed to feel this pleasure. Right now he wonders how his brother might be feeling. Same? No, can loving be the same as being loved? Which is easier? Which is better?

Many times Inuyasha has been loved, and every time it feels wonderful, great, beautiful, every possible word for pleasure there is. How many times have Sesshomaru felt the magnificence he gave to his brother? How can Inuyasha give his brother the same kind of love he has given him?

Inuyasha attempts to cease his panting as Sesshomaru sucks at a nipple, a tingling feeling starting to emit, his tongue always teasing. Sesshomaru grins when he makes his little brother whimper. But just as he is about to explore a little more, enjoying the dominance, Inuyasha protests, pulling away. Though the demon lord does not pursue further, his mind is caught in confusion.

They're staring at each other again. This time, though, Sesshomaru is wondering what's next while Inuyasha is planning his move. Strangely, it has never been so hard!

After awhile of silence, Sesshomaru chuckles, teasing his brother for his odd behavior and hesitation. Inuyasha glares, as if daring the demon lord to laugh again. Sesshomaru smiles. "I'm not going to stand here all day," he reminds his hanyou brother. /You know I want to fuck you and I know you want to fuck me...You're making a big deal out of this...Can't you come to me like you used to.../

"I..." Inuyasha begins, unaware of the other's inner thoughts. /How do I do this right...why is this so hard...so different...I wish.../ He cannot conjure up something to say. What is one supposed to do when something as hideous as what has happened happens? Are they simply suppose to forget it? How could he forget it? The half-demon looks down at the water, defeated in his search for the right words.

Sesshomaru inhales and exhales slowly, his rising and falling chest barely visible. He is calm, he is always calm. He moves forward and takes his brother's gaze from the water to him. /Such a wistful face...how can I take that away? Does our love run so thin/ "Does it bother you _that_ much?" he asks gently, his face close to the other's. /So much, you cannot love me anymore/

For the moment, Inuyasha doesn't know what to answer. Of course it bothers him, it bothers him so, so much because...because Sesshomaru is and always will be _his_ brother. But he can't say that. /And you do not care? I'm a burden to you. I can even take care of myself. It was my fault. I tried so hard, so, so hard to move my body and call out to you but nothing worked. I'm weak...I'm useless to you...I don't deserve you...Brother.../Now, shouldn't Sesshomaru find a better mate than himself, that's what Inuyasha keeps pondering even before the incident. His brother's so much better, why would he want a tail-less dog demon?

Sesshomaru doesn't push for an answer. Silence can also be an answer. He gently touches his brother's face, moving his thumb in circles. /Your acceptance is most important.../ When he has finally stared at his brother long enough for the time being, he takes his hand away and heads for shore. His walk is not crestfallen but his heart is. /Fate is crueler than before.../

At loss, the hanyou panics, "Sesshomaru!" But the youkai doesn't turn, continuing calmly to shore, gathering scattered pieces of clothing. Inuyasha, unable to call the demon back, follows. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

The demon lord has slipped into his hakama. "It does not seem you care for my company," he states.

/What are you talking about? I can't live without you.../ Inuyasha grabs his brother's sleeves, "What did I do wrong?" he asks desperately.

"The problem is not in you but in me."

Inuyasha throws his head against Sesshomaru's chest. "Stop saying things I don't understand! I don't get you! How can you be like this! How can you pretend nothing's happened?" he blurts out.

"The past should not be lingered upon."

But the half-demon thrashes, "No! Stop! I hate you for being so cool! How can you say it doesn't matter to you? Do you know how painful it is to witness _that_? What if it was me instead? How would you feel?" /Would you not care, like you are now/

Fortunately the elder brother is blessed with unmatchable patience for him. "First of all, I never said it didn't' matter to me." /And I would not let anything happen to you.../

"But you act like it," Inuyasha pouts angrily.

"Only because I don't want it to hurt you further," Sesshomaru states truthfully. "I know it is hard on you."

The hanyou's head drops. His eyes were watery, his throat hurt. His brother is worried about him even when all the deeds were done upon his brother and not him. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...It...just...made me so angry."

"Don't fall into a trap." Sesshomaru wraps his arms comfortably around his brother. Inuyasha leans forward to enjoy the warmth his brother carries. And they stay like that, willing themselves to walk on the path of recovery...


End file.
